Goku x Caulifla
by EccentricCobra
Summary: Goku x Caulifla A new and interesting story for our hero shortly after the tournament of power.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A sacrifice made

3 months after the tournament of power and the revival of the erased universes, Goku has been training intensely, awaiting the day for his rematch with Jiren. "Goku you're still letting your thoughts interfere with your actions" Whis stated after deflecting and dodging all Goku's attacks with ease. "Your precision, strength, and speed have greatly improved but until you learn to use Ultra Instinct at will, you'll always be a step behind".

"C'mon Whis, I'm only able to use it when pushed to my limits, I have no idea how to just turn it on".

Whis flies behind Goku at great speed flicking him straight in the forehead sending Goku straight into the ground.

"Alright that's enough training for the day. If you want to be able to use ultra-instinct again you will need to remember the feelings that went through your mind during the tournament and focus on them."

"Easy for you to say Whis, you've had thousands of years to practice."

"That might be true, but your situation is different than mine now isn't it. Besides you're the only mortal to ever achieve that form, and in such a short time might I add. Now then shall we return to Bulmas place, Ohhh just thinking of what food she might have brings me joy."

"I'm starving too, grab on Whis and I'll get us there in no time"

Back on Earth at Capsule Corp, the z fighter crew and friends were hanging about.

"Vegeta! What do you call these weird green eye shaped orbs again?"

"They're called grapes lord Beerus."

"Ahh yes grapes. I must say, they do have a weird texture to them but such a pleasant taste. Earth has so much still to try, it's hard to even leave this planet sometimes"

It's a good thing we have so much food or we might all be destroyed already Vegeta thought to himself

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in the sky.

"Oh, great what's happening now" Vegeta growled

As the light cleared up it was obvious lord Champa and Vados were the ones who had arrived at earth all of a sudden.

"Beerus! I have a bone to pick with you brother."

"Oh really, so this is how you're going to repay me for reviving your universe?"

"I never asked you to bring me back, if I was able to participate in that tournament I would have crushed everyone!"

"If the gods were allowed to participate you would be begging for mercy under my foot" Beerus said with a smirk

"Your cocky attitude really pisses me off, all you do is sleep all the time, I'd crush your bones into dust."

In a flash Beerus was directly in front of Champas face in the air

"Is that so... why don't you prove it instead of rambling all the time."

"You asked for it!" Champa roared. The gods clashed fists immediately shaking the ground around them. Their fists blocking each other's blows left and right with neither seeming to gain on the other.

"I must say Champa your faster than I thought you would be, maybe if you lost all that weight you might actually be able to hit me."

"I'll make you eat those words Beerus!" Suddenly Champa formed multiple purple orbs around himself.

"Haki!"

Champa launched all 8 purple orbs directly at Beerus. As Beerus dodged each one casually he yawned in response to a pitiful attempt for an attack.

"Did you really think that would work, this truly is starting to bore me."

"Hmph" Champa muttered with a smile on his face as he raised two fingers directly up.

Beerus sensed a threat directly behind him as he moved out of the way, one of the orbs grazed his cheek drawing blood.

"Hah you should see the look on your face Beerus, Who's the slow one now!"

Beerus scowled at his brother dodging more purple orbs as they flew by him. Champa must be controlling them Beerus thought to himself. To think he would be able to maneuver this many Haki's in such short distance from each other. Beerus flew flipping around each orb one by one as they passed by.

"Enough of this!" Beerus roared while exerting his ki outward destroying each haki orb. The instant the orbs were destroyed Beerus realized Champa had moved out of his sight and Beerus turned around.

"Wide open" Champa smiled as he was right in front of Beerus, inches from hitting him with a fully charged Haki in his hand. I really have been underestimating him Beerus thought, but this is far from a problem, I'll just...

"OH LORD CHAMPA!"

Champa's concentration slipped him and he released the Haki out of his hand missing Beerus by an inch.

"Damn you Vados what the hell is it!?"

Just as Champa was about to turn and face Vados he heard a scream from down below.

"GOTEN WATCH OUT!" Chi Chi screamed. The Haki Champa had misfired was heading straight at Goten without him noticing. Chi Chi jumped in front of him as she was right next to him while he was playing around with Trunks.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled trying to fly to stop the Haki before it hit her.

"Dammit the blast is moving too fast for us to catch it in time, we're too far away and it's moving too fast" Piccolo stated. Nobody was able to stop it and ChI Chi was just close enough to move in front. At that same moment Goku and Whis appeared near capsule Corp. Goku having just arrived there, had barely any time to be able to register everything happening, all he saw was the Haki collide with Chi Chi vaporizing her instantly.

"CHI CHI!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What did you to do to mom!?" Goten cried out with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You monster, you'll pay for this!" Gohan yelled as he powered up ready to attack Champa.

"Hold on Gohan! Let's not jump the gun yet, it was clearly an accident. Whis can't you reverse time and bring her back?" Piccolo asked

"I'm afraid not"

"What do you mean you can't Whis?! Goku said in confusion and anger "you brought back all of Earth when Frieza destroyed it."

"While this is true Goku, it's different in this case, your wife was hit with a destruction orb. She has been erased from all of existence including all time lines. If I were to go back in time she would not come back."

"You mean she's gone forever?" Gohan asked in disbelief trying his best to hold back tears

"I'm afraid so, she won't be in the afterlife either. It will be as if she never existed."

"That just can't be!" Goku yelled

"Hold up, what about the super dragon balls Whis?" Bulma asked confident her idea would work. Vados flew over and sighed "not even that would work, once someone is erased from existence the dragon will not be able to identify the person you are speaking of. I'm afraid she is gone forever."

Goten started bawling and ran towards his dad with tears flowing everywhere on his face as he jumped into Gokus arms.

"Dad say it's not true, mom can't be gone!"

Bulma watched as she saw Goku clench his fist with Goten in his other arm. The look of frustration on his face

"Goku" she stated softly, imagining the pain he must be feeling.

"This is all your fault Vados, if you hadn't interrupted me, it would have been Beerus instead" Champa said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I was trying to inform you of the delicious food over at these tables. You keep whining about how I never mention to you about the food at the places we visit. I've also told you several times to quit starting fights with the other gods." Vados said with a serious look on her face.

Beerus looks at his brother with an angry expression "You always seem to make a mess of things every time you..."

"ENOUGH!" Goku yelled out suddenly.

"Gohan grab hold off me" Gohan did so without any hesitation. In an instant Goten Goku and Gohan were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

Chapter 2: Recovery

The three saiyans arrived inside Gokus home. Goten still in his father's arms, and Gohan and Goku both with the look of disbelief in their eyes.

"sorry you two, but I needed to get away from everyone else. This is all too much to handle and I didn't want to leave you two there." Goku said to his sons while taking a seat on the couch patting Gotens head.

"I understand dad, I don't think I could have stayed there for much longer myself. Right now, I'm just glad you and Goten are okay. Dammit if only I had kept up on my training I could have stopped that blast." Gohan said with his hands clenched.

"Don't go blaming yourself Gohan, your mother would have given her life for you two no matter what. I'm sure she had no regrets." Goku said with confidence. "Listen its getting late and I think all of us are exhausted. I haven't quite accepted everything thing that's happened today, how about we call it a night." Gohan noticed how exhausted his father looked.

"I agree, I think rest would be the best thing for us all right now" Gohan said with a strong sadness in his eyes. Goku just realized that Goten had already fallen asleep in his arms. He must have worn himself out completely Goku thought to himself, can't say I blame him, all this emotional stress is getting to me as well.

"hey dad, would it be okay if I stayed the night here? Videl will know somethings up and I don't really feel like talking about it."

"sure thing Gohan, it would help me out as well knowing my sons are close by" Goku told Gohan with a slight smile.

"Thanks dad, Ill be in my old room" with that being said Gohan crashed on top of his bed, remembering the days when he was a kid. He was physically drained after training with Piccolo earlier that day, and with everything else that had just happened, he just wanted the day to be over. Goku carried Goten with him to his bedroom, laying him down where Chi Chi would normally sleep.

"Rest well my sons, things are rough right now, but we will get through this" Goku laid down next to Goten and slowly drifted to sleep.

 **1 WEEK LATER**

It was a cool quiet summer evening. Goku and his sons were still recovering from Chi Chis passing. Everyone had sent their condolences to the Son family, hoping to see them slowly become their normal happy selves again. Goten had been staying with Trunks at capsule corp, as Bulma thought it would be the best way for him to keep his mind off his mother. Gohan had cheered up a bit with help from his wife and daughter, remembering he had his own family to take care of. Goku however didn't have much to take his mind off Chi Chi, after all she was the one person he could always look forward to seeing when he came home.

Goku was sitting on top of a grass hill looking outward towards the mountains remembering all the times Chi Chi yelled at him. Believe it or not that's the one thing he enjoyed most about her. He loved how feisty her attitude was, and the fact that she was one of, if not the strongest human woman on Earth really made her that much more awesome.

With his sons both elsewhere now, Gokus home was empty and had nothing welcoming about it. It brought him more sadness than anything stepping inside of it. As Goku was thinking about the amazing food his wife use to cook he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Beerus and Whis behind him

"Goku Ill be needing your assistance, your coming with me and Whis, should you refuse ill destroy you"

"As threatening as always my lord" Whis said shaking his head

"sorry Beerus I'm not really feeling like fighting"

"that's exactly why your coming with us, now hurry up and grab on" Goku decided that going would be better than staying by himself all day and grabbed ahold of Beerus's shoulder.

"Off we go to universe 6" Whis said as he tapped his staff on the ground and in a blinding flash the three of them were on their way.

"Yo, Beerus why are we going to universe 6, and do you think they'll have good food there? I'm starving." Goku asked. Since Goku wasn't exactly a cook of any sort, he was mostly bumming off food from Vegeta and Bulma.

"Your interrupting my meditation Goku, you'll find out soon enough so just be patient." Beerus closed his eyes and left Goku to ponder about what they could possibly need him for. A few minutes later They landed down on a very nice open but seemingly empty planet. Goku looked around seeing nice grass plains, a beautiful yellow sky, and purple trees surrounding the nearby areas.

"Were here Goku, planet Sadala" Whis informed Goku

"Ill make this straight to the point Goku" Beerus said with a glare. "You've been slacking on your training, and I'm growing anxious to fight you in your new Ultra Instinct form. I've waited long enough for you to get over this issue, fortunately for you my brother has decided to find you a new wife in hopes you'll gain your fighting spirit back. After all he does owe me."

"Tchh, Like I owe you anything" Goku turned around to see Lord Champa and Vados standing behind him.

"I have my own reasons for doing this. Now then Goku lets get started, I don't have all day to dedicate my precious time to such trivial matters" Champa said with his eyes looking out into the distance while picking at his ear.

"I appreciate the concern everyone, but I really don't think…"

"WHIS! We're off and remember Goku if you aren't back to your normal self by the time I'm back ill destroy you." With that said Whis and Beerus took off.

These guys can't be serious thought Goku. How do they expect me to forget about Chi Chi so quickly? I mean I appreciate the help, but this is just ridiculous.

"Let's hurry this up already, I'm a very busy person Goku. We'll start by finding that old Saiyan Captain, um.. Renso was it? Whatever let's move onward"

'Yo lord Champa" Goku said while following him through the sky "you said he was a captain of the saiyans right? How strong is he?"

"Does this mean you're in the mood to fight Goku? Vados asked

"not exactly" Goku stated

"You know Goku, if you fail to find a wife, you could always stay with me." Vados winked at Goku. Goku blushed a bit at the thought of him and Vados being together, he even got a bit excited thinking about the training he could get from her.

"If your someone who values food strongly, I don't recommend it, her cooking is to die for if you get what I mean." Champa said gaging at the thought of Vados's home made cooking.

"Oh please, it was only a joke Lord Champa, and I find it really rude of you to say that. I worked hard on those meals and your quite picky might I add"

"Well you should try harder, you almost killed me with that last dish. Anyways enough of this conversation, isn't that the saiyans home Vados?' Champa asked while descending towards a small little home in the middle of nowhere.

"This is it alright" Vados said while walking up to the door and lightly tapping on it with her staff. This is a pretty small home for a Saiyan captain goku thought, then again my home isnt much bigger. Goku heard footsteps approaching the door, as he saw the knob turn the door opened up.

"Oh Lord Champa! I'm surprised to see you here." The young man said as he bowed.

"Hey long time no see Cabba!" Goku said with strong enthusiasm.

"Goku you're here to, what brings all of you here to my Captains home?"

"Cabba who's all at the door, I don't remember inviting anyone else over?" A much older Saiyan appeared out of the house and stood next to Cabba.

"Are you the one known as Renso?" Champa asked looking more and more disgruntled.

"Ah yes Lord Champa, I didn't recognize you right away, yes I am Renso former Captain of the Saiyan defense force." Renso said as he bowed in front of Champa with a bit sweat running down his head.

"Im only going to say this once so pay attention. You are herby instructed to find this Saiyan over here a new wife of his choosing. I expect to see results within the month, with that being said I will be leaving back to my domain. Vados hurry up and get us back home" Champa said with his arms crossed

"As you wish my Lord" Vados spun her staff and tapped the ground thus causing a flash of light to appear and off they went.

"Wait lord Champa! Oh great, how does he expect me handle this.!" Renso yelled with his hands on his head looking extremely worried.

"Sorry about all this you two, it wasn't exactly something I agreed to either" Goku said rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face.

"So your Son Goku aren't you?" He looked at Goku with amazement "Cabba and Caulifla have talked a lot about you, so much so I didn't even need to see you to recognize you. Please come join us inside I'm sure we have a lot to talk about."

"


	3. Chapter 3: Search and training begins

"Ah, I see. Its unfortunate how things have gone for you Goku, but yet, I'm really impressed that the god of Destruction of your universe finds you to be his rival." Renso said as he took a sip of tea.

"I think you'll be able to find a wife no problem here, considering your strength and all. Saiyan women really do dig a strong Male."

"Don't you think its wrong Renso to be pushing a new wife on Goku so soon?" Cabba asked with concern

"Its alright Cabba, I don't want your planet possibly getting destroyed over my issues. Besides It didn't take very long for me to fall in love with Chi Chi. So who knows" Goku laughed

"Alright then how about we get started then." Renso stood up and walked towards the door.

"We will start in the city."

"We aren't seriously going to just go around asking random women on the street if they want to marry a random guy they've never met?" Cabba asked Renso hoping he would have an idea to spare him from the embarrassment of asking women weird questions.

"Of course, I do Cabba, don't you have faith in your Captain? Once we get close to the city you and Goku will have a little one on one sparring match. Nothing attracts girls more than a display of strength." Renso said smiling while flexing his arm.

"I don't know Renso sir, I haven't really been feeling like fighting lately" Goku said

"No worries Goku. I'm sure once you and Cabba start sparring a little you'll remember the awesome sensation of fighting again, and things will run its course."

"If you say so" Goku said with his hands behind his head, casually strolling along with the two saiyans.

"Well let's not waist anytime Goku. How about a race to the city? It's a straight shot from here to there." Cabba said while powering up into super Saiyan.

"Guess I cant stay in this funk forever. Fine then, you're on" Goku flared up his ki

"Ready, set, GO!" Cabba yelled as both him and Goku launched themselves forward blowing back what seemed like a mountain of dirt behind them.

"*cough* *cough* HOLD UP YOU TWO! MY BODY ISNT WHAT IT USE TO BE!" Renso yelled out while covering his face from the mounds of dirt and dust that flew back at him.

How is Goku still ahead of me Cabba thought to himself. He's not even super Saiyan and he's leaving me in the dust. Ill have to step up my game if I'm going to catch up to him. Cabba powered up to max grade super Saiyan and was almost on Gokus heels.

"Wow Cabba Im impressed. You must have been training after the tournament as well" Goku said as he turned around to face Cabba.

"Your quite impressive yourself Goku. Were getting close to the city, how about we have our sparring match here?" Cabba said as he flew down.

"There's really not that many people here, don't you think?" Goku asked as he looked around the area

"I'm sure once the fight starts the commotion will attract lots more people. I just want to avoid destroying our own town."

"Alright then, are you ready?" Goku stretched his legs and got into his stance.

"I won't be holding back Goku. I will become as strong as I need to, so I can protect my planet from all harm"

Goku smiled at Cabba and in a split second Goku appeared right in front of him. Cabba, with an utterly surprised look on his face, took a kick straight to the gut sending him flying. How strong has Goku gotten since the tournament Cabba thought. I knew he must have gotten stronger, but I would have never imagined by this much. Cabba dug his feet into the ground to slow himself down. Cabba came to a stop and yelled out as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"How do you like this!" Cabba yelled as he launched forward at Goku with a barrage of punches. Goku struggled to block all the incoming attacks. Wow this is getting me real excited Goku thought to himself. I almost forgot just how addicting this sensation is. Gokus thoughts were interrupted as Cabba struck him clean in the chest and followed up with a solid jab to the cheek. Goku staggered back while rubbing his face

"I told you Goku that I'm not going to hold anything back" Cabba began to charge up a purple beam between his hands, giving off a tremendous amount of energy. That's Vegetas Gallick gun alright, Goku smiled, I better give this all I got. Goku powered up to 100% base form.

"GALICK GUN!" Cabba screamed as he threw his arms forward and launched the beam with full force at Goku. I know I'll be pushing my limits here Goku thought, but what better way to improve than to give it my all. As the beam was mere feet from Goku, he put his hands out and began to push the beam back.

"No way! How is he holding it back" Cabba decided he would need to push more if he was going to win this. He charged up as much as he could and increased his Galick guns power to the max.

"Wow Cabba. Im surprised how much you've grown in strength" Goku said as he struggled to keep the blast from colliding with his whole body.

"However, my fight with Jiren has brought me to levels far past my old limits. Let me show you just how much, Haaaaaa!" Goku screamed as he launched Cabbas beam straight up into the air.

"Incredible" Cabba looked up in amazement as he saw his attack fly off into the distance.

"phew, that was close" Goku chuckled as his hands were shaking.

"I don't get it Goku sir. I know you could just go super Saiyan and knock that blast away like it was nothing."

"Well to be honest Cabbba, were pretty evenly matched right now. Fighting you in a higher form wouldn't due me much good in terms of getting stronger"

"I see. So you stay in a form that allows you to push yourself with whatever opponent your facing." Cabba closed his eyes and bowed in front of Goku "Please Goku, would you show me your super Saiyan 3 form? Caulifla talked greatly about it during the tournament, and I would like to see it myself."

Goku put his hand up to his chin and thought about it for a second.

"I suppose I could show you the super Saiyan 3, but only because I think your ready to move on to this transformation yourself" Goku said

"Thankyou sir! I can't wait" Cabba said with excitement spread across his face.

"Here goes" Goku began to lean in forward while powering up. Cabba felt the air around him swirling and shaking all around, with light spewing from where Goku was standing. What incredible energy Goku is putting out, I can barely even see him with all this light blinding me.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Lightning cracked repeatedly, as Cabbba turned to look, he could feel immense power radiating from Goku. Cabba sat there in awe as he looked at Goku who was now a fully transformed super Saiyan 3

"So how about it Cabba, ready to fight a super Saiyan 3?" Goku asked in an intimidating deep voice.

"Me.. fight you?" Cabba said looking a little shaken up

"Don't tell me your scared Cabba" Goku smirked

"No way" Cabba gulped. "Ill Show you what I'm made of" Cabba shot out a barrage of ki blasts directly at Goku. The blasts seemingly made contact as huge explosion erupted in smoke. Cabba didn't let up and continued with his barrage as he watched the smoke and explosions increase.

"what exactly are you trying to hit?" Goku said standing right behind Cabba peering over his shoulder with his hand over his eyes looking into the distance. Before Cabba could even turn around Goku elbowed him sending him rocketing slightly above the ground. I couldn't even see him, how am I even supposed to touch him. I can barely move after just one attack. As Cabba continued flying forward Goku appeared above him looking straight at him with his arms crossed. Cabba moved his arm forward to launch an attack, but before he even got half way Goku slammed him down, knocking him out of SSJ2, and leaving a crater in the ground.

"I can't even move" Cabba said as he winced in pain "your way to strong Goku"

"Alright I think we should call it good for now" Goku said as he pointed his finger toward Cabba

"Here's some energy to get you back on your feet" Goku shot a yellow beam at Cabba engulfing him in light.

"Oh wow, thanks Goku" Cabba felt some of his strength return and stood back up.

"Oye! Cabba you idiot, what the hell do you think your doing destroying my Land!"

Goku looked up to see that Cabba and him had attracted quite the audience. Most of them were wearing cloaks, and others looked like they were wearing punk clothes.

"Sorry Caulifla, I didn't realize how far we had moved during our sparring match" Cabba said apologetically. Caulifla glanced over to see Goku still in his SSJ3 form. She gave him a annoyed look, then looked back at Cabba

"Don't worry Cabba, a few of your little lackies here already payed for the damages" Caulifla said as she pulled out a huge bag full of coin. Cabba flew out of the hole with Goku, who had powered back down, and landed in front of Caulifla. To the right of her he saw three Sadala defense force units tied up with Kale and Cauliflas goons surrounding them.

"let them go Caulifla" Cabba said with a sharp tone of voice. Caulifla just smirked with her eyes closed.

"You can have them, they've already payed up anyways. Kale go ahead and give him back his sad excuse for soldiers" Kale threw the 3 men back into their vehicle.

"You can't just take things because you feel like it Caulifla" Cabba was looking more frustrated by the moment.

"Says who?" Caulifla snickered

"Cabba we need that money for the Defense force. Its our funding for the month" one of the soldiers yelled out from the car.

"Oh boo hoo. Maybe you should have thought about that before stepping on to my territory."

Damn that Caulifla Cabba thought to himself. Even if I was at full strength she would still be to powerful for me to handle. Still I can't just let her get away with this, Ill just have to do my best. Before Cabba came up with a plan to strike he felt a strong gust of wind fly by him.

"Here you guys go" Goku said as he handed the soldiers the large bag of coin.

"WHAT! How did he.." Caulifla saw that her hands were empty and that the bag had been swiped from her.

"Thank you so much sir, we saw your fight with Cabba, you're absolutely amazing" The soldiers cheered

"you guys should get going now before your money gets taken again"

"Right, Thanks again Goku sir" The soldiers then drove off into the distance. I wonder how those guys knew my name Goku thought.

"HEY SON GOKU! Who do you think you are? You just cost me my loot and made a fool out of me." Caulifla said steaming in anger

"Calm down Caulifla, you can't just go around taking other people's things. Besides why are you so angry, aren't you glad to see me?" Goku said chuckling.

"As if" Caulifla scoffed "It makes sense though that I'd find you being buddy buddy with that weakling Cabba. I can honestly say I'm not surprised you got your butt kicked Cabba" Caulifla grinned

"Jealous, are we?" Cabba retorted. Caulifla scowled at him and walked up to Goku.

"Listen Old man, you cost me my big score for the day, so in return I expect you to do as I say. Since you have time for Cabba then I'm sure you have time to do my bidding." Goku just stood there giving her a blank look.

"Don't worry though I'm pretty generous luckily for you. All I ask is that you train me to become a full martial artist and teach me to go SSJ3."

"what that's a crazy request" Cabba protested "Besides Goku has important things he need to…"

"Sure thing Caulifla" Goku said cutting Cabba off

"Goku!" Cabba yelled at him.

"What. I'm sure that it won't take too long"

"then its settled then" Caulifla said signaling Goku and Cabba to follow her

"Training begins early tomorrow, Kale can you show them where they'll be staying, I have some things to take care of"

"Yes sis." Kale bowed and asked Goku and Cabba to follow her. Great how can things get any more complicated Cabba thought as he followed Kale.


	4. Chapter 4: A test of skill

"This will be where you two stay, while you accompany us" Kale pointed towards an open bedroom. Goku and Cabba stepped inside and looked around the area. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, both with their own storage boxes pressed up against the far side of the bed. The room also had a TV, couch, and bathroom.

"This room looks rather bland, don't you think? I mean there aren't any pictures on the walls, the colors are really dull, and no decoration what so ever" Cabba said

"This isn't a hotel you know" One of the goons said as they passed by. "you should be grateful our boss even gave you a room at all" He scoffed as he continued his way

"Well considering how much money she takes, you think she would invest it a little better" Cabba muttered to himself.

"Anyways, I'm beat. Ill see you tomorrow Goku" Cabba said as he laid down on his bed.

"I should be going now" Kale turned to walk away

"Hey Kale, wait up" Goku said as he chased after her

"What is it Goku?" Kale asked. Goku took some time sizing her up from head to toe

"um.. Goku?"

"You look much stronger than I remember Kale. Have you been training also since the tournament?" Goku asked with a big smile

"Um yes. Sis has me practice combat with her often. Now that I have control over my transformation, I'm a lot more confidant in myself"

"That's awesome to hear, so how about it Kale, you up for a little sparring?" Goku asked with eagerness in his voice.

"didn't you just finish sparring with Cabba not to long ago?"

"Sure did, and to be honest I haven't felt this pumped in a while. I'm still full of energy"

"I really shouldn't, sis is probably waiting for me"

"Oh come on, it shouldn't take too long, Pleeaaassee? Ill even show you the Super Saiyan 3" Goku said with his hands clapped together.

Kale took a moment to think. I don't want to fall to far behind sis, maybe I can learn some new things from him as well. He's going to be teaching her after all.

"Alright" Kale said "follow me, I know a spot where we shouldn't disturb anyone."

"Can't wait" Goku said as he rushed after her.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Caulifla was chomping on a piece of meat, while lost in thought as she sat on her chair. Sheesh, its already getting late and I'm not in the least bit tired. Maybe I should have just made that idiot train me right away. He defiantly seemed stronger since the last time we fought.

"Boss! Theirs somebody here to see you" one of the Saiyan punks informed her

"I don't care, send them away"

"Its your brother though"

"Why didn't you say that in the first-place you moron!" Caulifla yelled at him

"Sorry boss"

"Whatever just send him in already"

Two goons escorted Renso into the throne room.

"Its been awhile Caulifla, I see your still doing well"

"Shut up, and say what you need to, your interrupting my quite time" Caulifla looked at him, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Your still just as demanding as ever. Listen Caulifla ill get straight to the point. The God of Destruction Champa tasked me with a very important assignment"

"why would I exactly care about that" Caulifla placed her arm on her armrest while holding up her head, looking completely uninterested with the topic.

"I know Goku is somewhere in this place. My forces reported the news to me. Champa has tasked us with finding a wife for Goku, and if we don't meet his demands it could spell trouble for all of Sadala" Renso tried making it sound urgent to his little sister.

Caulifla couldn't help but laugh out loud "Are you sure you didn't hit your head Renso?"

"This is serious Caulifla"

"Yeah sooooo serious" Caulifla said still chuckling "Even if this is true, what does this have to with me?"

"I need to talk to him, and continue with Lord Champas task"

"Sorry Renso, but he's indebted to me. Once he teaches me what I want to know then he will be free to go" Caulifla took another bite out of her food.

"So, then I guess the responsibility falls on you then" Renso said with his arms crossed

"Like hell it does" Caulifla glared at her brother

"Well its either that or all of Sadala gets eradicated. Plus, you still owe me one little sister" Renso smirked.

"Tch fine, I'll see what I can do. Now hurry up and lea.." Before Caulifla could finish her sentence the entire ground rumbled underneath her, shaking the whole building. Finally, something interesting Caulifla thought. She decided to investigate and took off as quick as she could, leaving everyone behind.

"Amazing!" Goku yelled as he blocked a thundering punch with both his arms protecting his face. Goku flew back and regained his composure.

"Even in my Super Saiyan form your still really strong Kale" Kale was floating opposite from where Goku was. She was fully powered up in her berserker form and breathing heavily. Goku himself was feeling a bit winded but he had very minor injuries on him as oppose to Kale.

"Take this!" Kale yelled as she charged up and threw a massive green orb at Goku. Goku dodged the blast with no difficulty.

"Your honestly stronger then before right now Kale, but your technique and skill are holding you back" Goku stated.

"if you can't learn proper rhythm in your fighting style, and know when to launch your attacks, you won't make it far"

Kale had exhausted herself from that last attack and powered down to normal.

"Uh Oh" Goku said as he saw kale start to plummet down to the ground. She must have been more worn out than I thought. Goku grabbed and held Kale as he descended back down.

"Thanks, Goku" Kale said as she got back on her feet.

"Kale, no fair!" Goku and Kale both looked up to see Caulifla fly down next to them.

"You were out here having fun and you didn't even ask me to join" Caulifla said with her arms crossed

"Um.. You're not mad are you sis?" Kale asked looking like she was going to cry

"What.. No, I'm not mad Kale, it's great that you're getting stronger it's just that…"

"Hey Kale, I think Caulifla is a bit jealous about the fight" Goku whispered to her.

"I heard that! If I remember Goku you're suppose to be training me, not everyone but me"

"You said training was tomorrow, and I felt like sparring" Goku said rubbing the back of his head, a bit confused.

"Whatever, Kale you look tired, let's get you some rest." Caulifla walked over and helped support her with her arm.

"thanks sis"

"Don't mention it Kale. Hey Goku, you should rest up to, I don't want to hear any excuses when I beat you into the ground tomorrow" Caulifla said as flew off back to her place with Kale.

Goku opened and clenched his fist. Man, it really does feel good to be fighting again he thought to himself. I'm really sorry I couldn't bring you back ChiChi but I know that if you were still around that you'd be yelling at me for training. Goku couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Goku?" Goku turned around to see Renso standing behind him

"Renso what took you so long?" Goku asked as he walked over to greet him

"Sorry, I just don't move like I used to. Anyways I just came to tell you that stories are already flying around about you. Everyone seems real impressed that you were able to beat Cabba so easily. Not many people saw it, but the scouts have been spreading word around quickly"

Goku gave Renso kind of a confused look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, it just I wasn't even going all out in that fight. Are they really that impressed?"

"The fact that you say that is a little scary Goku. Believe it or not Cabba, Caulifla and Kale are our most powerful Saiyans. Nobody had even heard of a Super Saiyan until Cabba returned in his new form."

"well that's sad to hear" Goku sounded disappointed.

"I think we're getting a little off topic here. I should have some choices ready for you here within the week or so. I just hope Lord Champa doesn't show up before then."

Goku laughed "Don't worry Renso even if it comes down to it, Ill protect Sadala as best I can"

"really Goku?" Renso asked "Just hearing you say that makes me feel so much more relieved"

"Take it easy Renso, I'm going to head out now." Goku said as he started to fly off back to Cauliflas hideout.

"Rest well Goku, and best of luck with Caulifla. Shes a handful, trust me." Renso waved at Goku. Goku waved back and with that he left.

THE NEXT MORNING

Goku slowly opened his eyes and was quickly blinded by light.

"morning already?" He grumbled. He tossed himself over onto his stomach and closed his eyes again. He fell back into a slight slumber dreaming about his favorite foods. He was sitting at a ginormous table filled with every type of Japanese food imaginable. Gokus mouth was watering as he rushed to grab a giant juicy Drumstick. This looks so good Goku thought to himself as he went to take a bite. Your mine now mea… *SMACK*

Goku jumped out of his bed rubbing his head trying to figure out what just happened.

"Get up already!" Caulifla yelled at him.

"Caulifla! What the heck was that for?" Goku asked while wincing in pain.

"first off, your drooling all over the pillow, and second, everyone else is up except you. Did you forget that your suppose to be training me?" Caulifla asked as she walked out of the room.

"hurry up and get ready, breakfast is already being served"

"Breakfast!" Goku leapt out his bed in excitement. It had been quite sometime since he had a homecooked morning meal. He flew right by Caulifla following any scent he could find that resembled food.

"That way!" Goku locked onto the scent and dashed ahead.

"you better not wreck anything you idiot!" Caulifla shouted with her fist raised. Goku didn't even hear her as he cut through multiple hallways and corridors. AS Goku flew by one more corner he saw all the food sitting out in what looked like a mess hall. Goku ran up to one of the punks

"Excuse me, what exactly am I allowed to eat?"

"Whatever you want man, just help yourself to however much"

Gokus eyes lit up and he grabbed multiple plates and filled them up Lightning quick. He didn't even notice how many people were staring at him. Once he filled up his plates he sat down at went straight to town eating everything in front of him.

"hey Goku" Cabba said as he sat down next to him "You must sure be hungry" Cabba watched as Goku continued to inhale his food.

"Hey Caffa, how'z going?" Goku asked with his mouth completely full.

"Um.. you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full" Cabba was glad that he had just finished eating before he saw Goku come flying through. Just how much can he eat Cabba wondered as he saw Goku had already devoured 3 out of the 6 plates he had filled. Cabba heard a girl giggling nearby.

"You sure do like to eat, don't you Goku. The only other person I know who can eat that much is sis" Kale said as she approached the two.

"Morning Kale" Cabba waved

"Mrnin Kae" Goku said with his mouth still full

"Morning you two" Kale smiled "after your done eating Goku, sis wants you to meet her outside near the training grounds. Oh and just so you know Cabba, Renso said he wants you to keep an eye on Goku until the situation has been resolved. So, your free to hang around as you please"

"I'm surprised Caulifla wasn't against me staying"

"Her brother has always been really good at persuading her"

"I guess so. Don't worry Goku Ill just check up on you every now and then, I don't want interfere with your teachings"

"Wha Wuz tha Cabba?" Goku asked as he swallowed the last of his food.

"Never mind" Cabba sighed

"Ahhhhh, that really hit the spot" Goku said as he patted his belly

"since your finished Goku, how about you follow me to the training grounds" Kale gestured him over. Goku got up and followed Kale with Cabba following right behind them. After a brief walk outside, they arrived at the training grounds where they saw Caulifla doing her stretches.

"About time you guys showed, especially you Old man"

"sorry sis, I hope we aren't impeding you?"

"Its fine Kale" Caulifla walked over to them.

"So how about it Goku, are you ready to start yet?" Caulifla was getting a bit impatient.

Goku took a second and examined her from top to bottom, trying to get an idea of where her strength was.

"What exactly are you looking at weirdo. I'm sorry to say it but if your checking me out I'm not interested in being one of your wife candidates" Caulifla said trying toy with him.

"what are you talking about Caulifla? I'm just measuring your energy, If you don't even know how to sense ones energy then you need more training than I thought" Goku said with a plain look on his face.

"Kale I think we should go, this might get ugly" Cabba whispered to her. "I think that would be a good idea" Kale agreed as the two of them began to head the other way.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD MAN! You act as if that's something everyone knows."

"Well everyone in my universe does, so yeah kind of. Why are you getting so angry Caulifla?"

"Whatever just hurry up, I'm bored already"

"well since I have a pretty strong guess at how strong you are, the first thing we should do is spar so I can get an idea where you are in terms of fighting" Goku said as he got into his signature fighting stance.

"Finally, now where talking" Caulifla powered up to super Saiyan form and took her stance

"Whenever you're ready Caulifla, don't hold back"

"Ha, don't come crying to me when I beat the hell out of you"

Goku smiled at her remark and within the next second Caulifla launched forward at him at great speed. She started off with a flurry of punches and kicks, Goku dodged and blocked all them, and once he saw his opening he jabbed her straight in the side knocking her back a bit.

"Your going to have to try better than that Cauli if you're going to hit me." Goku taunted her as he signaled her with his hand to come get some.

"Don't think your all that just because you landed one hit" Caulifla rushed in for another barrage. As she closed in she launched a Ki blast directly at Goku. Goku smacked it causing it to explode and create dust all around. Caulifla jumped upside down directly over where Goku was last standing in the dust. She simultaneously Launched multiple red beams down into the dust covering each inch of the area. The beams impacted causing a massive explosion, Caulifla landed Back down on her feet smiling.

"How was that Old Man, bet your not as cocky now"

"You really shouldn't drop your guard so fast" Goku said as he kneed Caulifla straight in the back. Caulifla flew forward and barely caught herself from landing face first in the dirt.

"how did you.."

"Instant transmission. Maybe once your ready ill teach you how to use it." Goku smiled

"Damn you Son Goku" Caulifla muttered in frustration. Before she had time to think of her next move Goku launched a fast-charged Kamehameha at her. Caulifla punched it straight on with her fist destroying the blast with ease. Goku appeared right behind where the blast was and swung straight at her

"I'm not falling for your little diversion" Caulifla blocked the punch with both her arms. Goku let out a flurry of punches pushing Caulifla back. Although Caulifla did well to block most of them Goku was landing hits here and there. Damn it he's fighting much differently than in the tournament Caulifla thought to herself. Goku threw a roundhouse kick straight at Caulifla, and before it could land she caught his leg with her hands.

"Gotcha"

"Don't be so sure" Goku said as he landed on his other leg. Goku jumped and swung his free leg the opposite way back smacking Caulifla straight in the face knocking her straight into the dirt. Caulifla spit the dirt out her mouth and rubbed a bit of blood off her cheek. She stood back up with a smile

"I guess I'm going to have to take this up a notch" Caulifla began to power up shaking the ground around her.

"Haaaaa!" Caulifla yelled out as she transformed into her SSJ2 form.

"Wow Caulifla your stronger than the last time we fought" Goku said impressed by her transformation

"stop your gawking and let's continue the fight" Caulifla smirked. Goku couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness to fight.

"Here goes" Caulifla charged two red ki waves and launched one from each hand directly at Goku. Goku blocked both attacks with each hand and began to launch them both into the air. Before he could Caulifla Zoomed straight up to him and kicked him straight in the gut launching Goku back a bit.

"Ow that really hurt. I should have guessed you were holding back your real speed even in your SSJ form." Goku said rubbing his injury.

"Like I would go all out at the very beginning" Caulifla smiled. Goku and Caulifla without delaying an extra second clashed and swarmed each other with a variety of kicks and punches. Its easier to see his attacks now Caulifla thought to herself, why doesn't he transform already? Caulifla pushed off Goku and gave herself some distance. She began charging a blast up with 75% of her power put into it and aimed it straight at Goku

"Let's see you stop this one Old man!" Caulifla yelled as her Blast began growing in size and shattering the ground underneath them. Goku just stood there and smiled as she continued to charge her attack.

"TYRANTS RAY" Caulifla shot a Fierce red beam with great fore that incinerated the ground below it. She's really concentrated that beam Goku thought. Blocking it with my hands might spell trouble. Goku powered up and created an energy bubble around him as he aimed his hands out forward. The beam collided with Gokus Ki Shield cracking it almost immediately as it made impact with it. This won't last too long, I'll have to launch my own attack if I want to push her back. Goku began charging his Kamehameha with the shield still barley holding together.

"Oh no you don't" Caulifla began to pour more energy into her attack. Just before the shield broke Goku launched a full powered Kamehameha colliding directly with Cauliflas attack. How is he pushing me back, he should have been forced to transform, Damn him. Goku Poured all he had into his attack and overpowered Caulifla causing her to be blown back into a nearby hill. She smashed straight into the hill leaving a massive hole in it. Caulifla tried standing back, but her body wasn't having any of it. She had marks all over her and her whole body felt heavy and weak.

"that's enough for now Caulifla. I have a good idea where we will begin." Goku pulled her out of the hole and gave her his arm to lean on.

"just how much stronger did you get after the tournament?" Caulifla asked

"You'll find out as spar more and more. Here take one of these" Goku handed her a sensu.

"what is this?"

"it'll heal you right back up" Goku smiled at her. Caulifla ate the bean, and just like that she was back to full strength.

"Wow I feel great"

"That's good to hear. Now then I have some things to go over with you Caulifla so pay attention"


	5. Chapter 5: Goku's new wife

Chapter 5

"So, Hit, what do you say?" Champa asked

"If you hold up to your payment, you can consider the task done"

Champa picked up his drink and took a nice big swig of it. The legendary assassin Hit stood in front of him with his eyes closed, and hands in pocket.

"you know Hit, your always so serious, don't you ever let loose and have fun?" Hit didn't respond and acted as if Champa hadn't even asked a question.

"Fine then, be that way. You'll be payed in full as soon as your mission is completed. However, it may take a few more days before things can start. Just be ready when I call you."

"Understood" Hit turned around and began to walk away, in a flash he had time leaped out of sight.

Champa leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. I just love it when a plan comes together, now all that's left is to wait for Goku to make his decision.

 **Planet Sadala**

"How do I exactly put this nicely?" Goku said as he thought to himself "Hmmmm.. You lack good form, your punches have no direction, your impatient, and your ki control isn't quite up to snuff"

"Since when does any of that matter. I'll have you know that I've beaten everyone I've met up until Cabba and you. All I have to do is get stronger and nobody will be able to beat me" Caulifla said in a angry voice.

"Calm down Caulifla, brute strength isn't everything in a fight. If that were true you should have beaten me. For a couple moments in that fight you were much stronger than I was, but my better judgment and form pulled over. You also expended a lot of energy in ssj2, which weakened you quickly. Don't worry though because were about to begin your real training"

Goku Pulled out his sensu bean bag and pulled out a capsule corp capsule.

"What's that?" Caulifla asked a bit confused

"It's what you will be training with." Goku pushed the button and threw the capsule in front of them. The capsule exploded and once the smoke cleared a mechanical spinning dummy had appeared.

"It's a good thing I carry some training equipment with me."

"I'm still not getting it, what's that exactly?"

"During the times were not sparring I want you to use this. Its real simple, all you have to do is strike the poles sticking out of it."

"You can't be serious, how is this supposed to help me do anything?" Caulifla asked as she walked up and gave the pole a quick whack with the back of her hand. As soon as she struck it the pole flew around and whacked her straight in the face.

"that looked like it hurt" Goku laughed. Caulifla rubbed the side of her face "shut up old man! I just wasn't expecting that"

"Whatever you say Caulifla" Goku smirked "However hard you hit, it will come back around with equal force. As you learn to deflect and block with rapid succession you will have to strike the main body when the opportunity presents itself."

"Sounds easy enough" Caulifla said as she prepared to try once again.

"oh, and one last thing. You must stay in your ssj2 form the entire time you train. You're not allowed to practice unless you're in ssj2 form"

"Are you sure? I don't want to break your toy" Caulifla teased

"I'd be surprised of you could" Goku laughed

"Just what the heck are you going to be doing anyways?" Caulifla scowled

"I have my own training to do as well. Ill be up the hill meditating if you need me"

Goku walked up the hill and sat down at the top. He crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and cleared his mind of all thoughts. Stupid old man, ill show him just how tough I am Caulifla flared up and transformed.

 **Beerus's Lookout**

Beerus sat causally in his lawn chair bored out of his mind as he rubbed two of his fingers together. He had grown quite impatient since the tournament of power and anxiously awaited his fight with Goku. He knew full well this would be a fight where he could finally let loose and hold nothing back, something he could never really do.

"WHIS!"

"Yes my lord?" Whis stood behind him

"I believe I have given them enough time to decide this whole wife thing. Seriously how hard could it be to choose someone to make you food and nag all day?"

"Hmmmm well my lord, on Earth humans take this sort of thing quite seriously. They take months if not years to decide who they wish to spend their lives with, and take weeks to prepare what is called a wedding"

"YEARS!" Beerus shouted and jumped out of chair

"Im not waiting years for Goku to make one decision. We're heading back to that planet and I will get a answer out of Goku immediately"

"You know my lord I've been watching his progress and it seems his fighting spirit is returning quite nicely. You don't have to worry about this whole marriage thing if you so desire"

"You think I don't know that. A god holds true to his word and that holds true even for Champa, and I will make sure Goku has his new wife. However, my patience is thin, and I will not wait any longer to fulfill this task. Now then take us to whatever that planet was called again"

"As you wish my Lord"

Beerus put his hand on Whis's shoulder and in a flash they were on their way.

 **Champas lookout**

"Oh Champa, you have a call from your brother Beerus" Vados informed him

Champa had been doing his daily exercising and was looking quite exhausted.

"Damn it, I hate it when I get interrupted" Champa said through his panting

"What does he want now?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Vados held her staff in front of Champa so he could speak.

"What do you want now brother, I'm busy" Champa glared at his Beerus through the ball on Vados's staff.

"Like I really care if your busy or not" Beerus said with an uncaring look on his face

"Im Calling because ill be making my way back over to retrieve Goku and his new wife"

"Vados, why didn't you inform me that he had found someone already?"

"He didn't my lord" Vados replied

"Then why are you coming back if he hasn't even chosen one yet?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you brother. However, I'm informing you, so you can head over there yourself and insure everything is ready by the time I make my arrival. You did say you would handle this" Beerus said as he rubbed his fingers together

"Whatever, I don't mind either way. Ill see you when you get there" Champa put his hand on Vados's shoulder

This works out better for me anyways Champa smiled.

"And away we go!" Vados yelled as the two blasted off

Quite awhile had gone by and Champa had nearly fallen asleep from all the training he had been doing. His eyes grew heavy and as his head went down he launched his head back up realizing he was dozing off.

"Are we almost there yet?"

"we will be there any second my lord"

"Finally" Lord Champa knew it was only a matter of time before he would completely pass out. Within a couple more seconds the two appeared and landed on planet Sadala.

"About time" Champa scratched his ears and yawned. They had landed right outside Renso house. Renso had been sitting outside his home for a while enjoying the sunset. He was completely surprised to see Champa return and so early at that.

"Lord Champa, what brings you back so soon?" Renso asked a bit concerned he wouldn't like the answer he would receive

"Im here to see whether or not Goku has his new wife yet" Champa glared down at Renso. He can't be serious Renso thought. It hasn't even been two whole days yet, do the gods even know how long this sort of thing takes. Renso began panicking a little.

"Ill just take your silence as a no. Well then come with me, my brother will be arriving shortly and we both want this over with as quickly as possible"

"Yes, your Lordship" Renso bowed feeling more and more distressed at the situation.

Champa began flying over to where Vados had informed him Goku's location was. Renso and Vados followed behind. The three took some time to get there but Champa was pleased to have spotted Goku on top of a hill.

"What's he doing just sitting there" Champa turned and looked at Renso

"Uhhh he's training my sister" Renso said once he had confirmed Caulifla was close by

"So not only do you have nothing to show for the time you've been given, but on top of this your telling me Goku isn't even looking for one?" Champa glared at Renso. Dammit the planet is so screwed Renso thought as he couldn't even look Champa in the eye anymore. The three of them landed down in front of Goku.

"Goku!" Champa yelled out

"Ahhh" Goku broke out of his meditation and fell down

"Champa, Renso, what are you guys doing here so soon?"

Before Champa could answer a beam crashed down and Beerus and Whis arrived at the scene.

"Vados! Just how slow are you?" Champa turned and yelled at her

"I didn't want to interrupt your cat nap, so I slowed down to give you some time to rest" Vados smiled at him

"Seriously? Just how long did I doze off for" Champa scratched his head

"Just what the heck are all you guys doing here?" Caulifla asked as she walked up to the entire group

"Goku and I have some things to discuss" Beerus responded as he walked up to Goku

"Now then Il start by asking.." Beerus was quickly interrupted as two more Saiyans landed down

"Sis is everything okay?" Kale asked, concerned by all the people she saw standing around

"We saw a huge beam crash down and we came to check on you two" Cabba informed them

"Enough interruptions" Beerus stated "Since your all here listen up, Goku here is suppose to be looking for a new wife. So ill start by asking you Goku, have you found one yet?"

"Ummm not exactly Beerus" Goku said

"Renso, what progress has exactly been made?" Lord Champa asked

"Please forgive me your Lord, I do have candidates, but they are all on duty right now and they won't be available for another week"

"Another week simply wont due" Beerus said growing more irritated at the situation

"Do you gods know anything about relationships?" Caulifla yelled out "What kind of ridiculous time frame is two days?"

"I am a god, and this is nothing more than a trivial matter to me. I neither have the time nor patience for this. You should be grateful were even doing this to begin with" Beerus turned and looked at Goku

"I have a solution to all of this. Goku what exactly do you want your new wife to be like?" Beerus asked

"Um geez, I haven't really thought about that… I guess I would say that she would need to be strong, feisty, and a good cook just like Chi Chi"

"Did you hear that Renso? Bring me your strongest female saiyans" Beerus demanded

Renso gulped and responded "Your looking at them my Lord. Kale and Caulifla are by far the two strongest female warriors our planet has to offer"

"Then its settled" Beerus said as he examined the two Saiyan girls "Goku, choose one of these two to be your wife or Ill destroy this planet"

"What! You cant do that" Caulifla protested. Goku sat there trying to figure out what the best thing to do to resolve the situation. Caulifla was boiling up inside, not only was she being forced into something she hadn't asked for but the gods had just showed up acting like they own everything and everyone. Goku could feel the tension building up inside her and decided he would need to make a quick decision.

"I can, and I will" Beerus replied "I have pushed back our fight long enough Goku. I have waited eons for a rival to appear and will wait no longer. Now hurry up and choose Goku" Beerus pointed his finger and formed a purple energy ball.

"Um.. I… I really can't choose Beerus I'm not sure." Goku himself was even getting stressed out by the whole thing.

"Fine then" Beerus powered down his energy ball and lowered his finger and pointed at the girls.

"Congratulations Kale, you are now officially Gokus new wife"

 **Author notes: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Its been hard to find time to write this but I do plan on going until I reach a good ending. I myself get pretty disappointed when I read a story and there's no ending to it. For those who have issues with the DBS facts and logic feel free to send me your thoughts. I will gladly give you my reasoning behind them. If you feel the need to write reviews that are rude and uncalled for I will remove them as I see fit. I will not remove reviews with professional criticism as I do appreciate the feedback, so go ahead and write what you think without being a jerk lol. Thanks for the support everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6 Returning Home

Chapter 6

"Whaaaaaaat!" Caulifla yelled out  
"There we go, problem solved" Beerus said as he began to approach Kale

"Since your now officially Goku's new wife you will be coming along with us to live with Goku on Earth"

"Like hell she will!" Caulifla stated as she charged an energy blast and aimed it at Beerus. Goku jumped onto his feet and grabbed Caulifla by her arm.

"Let go Goku!" Caulifla tried bashing him with her elbow

"You had better choose your next move very carefully" Beerus told Caulifla as he gave her a cold stare. Goku could feel the energy radiating off Beerus, he knew he was serious.

"its okay sis, I don't mind" Kale tried to calm Caulifla down to avoid the situation from getting any worse than it already was. Caulifla broke free of Goku's grip and rushed over to kale.

"Kale, you can't be serious!" Caulifla said while violently shaking Kale in disbelief. Kale felt she was getting nauseous from being shook so hard.

"Goku! What's wrong with you? Hurry and beat this guy up so he'll leave us alone!" Caulifla yelled at him with a very unpleasant look on her face.

"Do try to understand Caulifla, If lord Beerus so desires something to be destroyed, it will happen one way or another. Even if Goku could beat Beerus it would only delay Sadala's inevitable destruction." Whis informed her

"Although this is universe six, soooo it doesn't fall under your jurisdiction now does it my lord"

Beerus grew agitated by Whis's statement and flew up to him

"Shut it Whis, you run your mouth to much"

"Ha! That means your no threat at all" Caulifla looked up at Beerus with confidence.

"Then Ill just destroy the planet myself" Champa blurted out.

"Enough!" Kale yelled "If it means saving our planet and my friends ill do it" Kale walked over and grabbed Goku's hand.

"Great, now that things are settled Whis, take us home" Beerus commanded

"Not so fast! If Kale is going to Earth, then so am I. I have the right to at least know where exactly she will be staying" Caulifla walked up to Goku and gave him a quick sock to the stomach

"OW! What was that for?" Goku asked as he rubbed his wound. Caulifla whispered into his ear "Not only am I keeping an eye on you but don't think you're getting out of training me so easily"

"Cabba here also says he would like to join you guys as well" Renso said as he scooted Cabba in front of everyone.

"I said no such thing" Cabba responded while trying to break free from his captain.

"Didn't you say someone by the name of Vegeta was training you and knows Son Goku? If so, going there would be a perfect opportunity for you to grow stronger, and ensure the protection of planet Sadala"

He does have a point Cabba had to admit. Not to mention he definitely did want to see Vegeta again.

"now hold up. This isn't some universe 7 tag along journey. Kale here is the only one I have permitted to join us" Beerus informed everyone

"brother your so kind and generous. I'm most grateful that you'll be taking care of these Saiyan's for me. However I must ensure that they don't become corrupted by you, so ill be sending Hit with them as well" Champa clearly enjoyed the idea of the whole situation.

"Don't take me for a fool Champa, I know your up to something. Nobody hires an assassin as a babysitter." Beerus just wanted to go home and rest already "Whatever, Im done with this whole situation. Just don't expect me to return any of you back. Whis, hurry up and take us home!"

"as you wish my lord" Whis tapped his staff and the 4 Saiyan's were off. Within a short time the group had arrived back on Earth right at Capsule Corporation. After taking some time to explain everything that had happened to the rest of the group back on Earth, Bulma made dinner for everyone to enjoy.

"So let me get this straight. Kale is now Goku's new wife and she's a Saiyan from universe 6. Caulifla and Cabba are also Saiyans and they're going to be watching over Kale and train. Last but not least the assassin named Hit who is also staying, did I get that right?" Bulma turned and looked at Beerus.

"Everything you said was spot on Bulma." Beerus swallowed a slice of pizza "I must say this Hawaiian pizza is well.. how should I put it… off. Whis grab me a slice of pepperoni instead"

"wow, the food on Earth is quite amazing. I never imagined it would be this delicious." Caulifla said as she stuffed her face.

"Quit hogging all the ribs Caulifla!" Goku yelled. Him and Caulifla both grabbed the plate with last of the ribs.

"Finders Keepers, now let go already" Caulifla pushed Gokus face away. Goku fought back and pushed hers as well.

Kale sat on the other side of Goku and she couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them fight. Cabba was also enjoying the buffet. He absolutely loved the ice cream and was already on his 3rd helping.

"Better watch out Cabba" Vegeta said "The more you eat, the more brutal your training will be to burn off those calories" Vegeta smirked. Why do I get the feeling Masters training is going to bring me the closest to death I've ever been Cabba worried while thinking about it. Bulma got up from her seat and walked towards Hit. Hit had already arrived by the time the rest of the crew showed, however he refused to inform anyone how he managed to do so.

"Excuse Mr. assassin, but could I have word with you in private?"

"Unless you have business with me, I prefer to keep to myself" Hit replied as he stood leaning against a wall in the shade

"Then ill take that as a yes. Right this way please" Bulma walked towards a room and opened the door. Hit decided to follow her and walked in with her.

"Alright so I know your pretty strong, after all you did beat my husband in the tournament against universe 6. I figured since you're here Id ask you if you could take care of something, or rather someone." Bulma walked over to her computer and started typing.

"For the right price Ill make sure whoever it is taken care of" Hit kept his hands in his pocket and looked at Bulmas screen.

"well money isn't really a concern. Have you heard of a guy named Frieza?"

Hit took a moment to think and remembered the tournament of power

"The white and purple one with the tail?"

"you nailed it" Bulma said

"Here, I've typed out his location. He's likely been training to try and eliminate Earth once again no doubt, and I'm not waiting for him to try again" Bulma handed Hit a device with coordinates on it.

Hit simply closed his eyes and spoke "!,000,000,000 and you can consider it done"

"Sheesh that's a lot even for me. Fine ill transfer half of it to wherever you want, and once you finish ill send over the rest"

Hit walked towards the door

"Ill be starting now. Ill expect payment after I finish the job" with that being said, Hit walked out and looked at the device Bulma handed him. Hit started thinking to himself. This shouldn't take to long and it wont interfere with my current mission at hand. This radar must be tracking his energy signature, impressive. Hit decided not to waste any more time and time leaped out of the area to avoid being seen.

"phew.. I'm stuffed" Goku stretched his arms and yawned "How about it Kale are you ready to see where you'll be living?" Kale nodded her head and smiled

"Not so fast Goku! I'm coming with you to make sure you don't try to pull any funny business. I know exactly how you Saiyan men think" Caulifla yelled in Goku's face. "Although now that I think about Cabba I noticed doesn't behave that way. Hey Cabba, you're not gay are you?" Caulifla asked with an amused looked on her face. Cabba slammed his hands on the table and lifted himself up "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not!"

"Your getting pretty defensive aren't you Cabba? I mean your always talking about Vegeta more than any girl" Kale laughed at Cauliflas remark.

"Tha.. That's not true" Cabba said feeling embarrassed by the whole situation

"Anyways are we going yet Goku?" Caulifla crossed her arms

"just go ahead and grab on" Goku told them. Caulifla and Kale grabbed onto his wrist and then were instant transmissioned to Gokus home. It wasn't exactly what Kale was expecting. It was much smaller than she thought but, it felt very peaceful where they were.

"This is it, home sweet home" Goku threw his hands behind his head and began walking towards the entrance.

"Wait a minute why is this place so small and where are all of your guards and servants" Caulifla asked

"Why would I have any of those" Goku responded

"Your telling me that someone of your skill and strength lives here?"

"your funny Caulifla, why would I care about all that stuff" Goku laughed and patted the top of Cauliflas head. Caulifla blushed a little and to Kales surprise she didn't try to beat the hell out of him.

"actually before we head in, my bodies feeling a little stiff. How about we go over to my hot spring and relax for a bit" Goku offered.

"Sounds good to me" Caulifla realized that she could use some unwinding from the training she had with Goku earlier.

"How about it Kale, I'm sure you could use it to considering everything that's happened today"

"Id love to sis" Kale walked along with Goku and Caulifla towards the hot spring. Chi Chi, not to long before she had passed, made a hot spring not far away. Goku didn't know to much about girls but he figured if Chi Chi liked it so would the Saiyan girls.


	7. Chapter 7: Hit vs Frieza

Chapter 7

Kale and Caulifla were impressed with the hot spring. Trees covered the entire area around it making it well hidden and secluded. As the girls continued looking around, Goku grabbed himself a towel and began removing his gi.

"Hey Goku, you wouldn't happen to have any bathing suits?" Kale turned to look at him "OH Um.." Kale blushed and put up her hand up to try and block her view. Goku had just taken off his boxer briefs and looked at kale in confusion.

"Is something wrong Kale?" Goku asked as he walked towards the springs

"Geez Goku, not that I'm complaining, but have a little decency" Caulifla laughed. Kale couldn't help but peek because of her own curiosity. Caulifla put her hand up to kale's ear

"You know Kale its pretty obvious your peeking. I must say I'm a little jealous" Caulifla whispered. Kale turned even more red. Goku sat down into the hot spring and let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright Kale I guess its our turn now" Caulifla said as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it off over her head. Kale couldn't break eye contact with Goku. She didn't know what he would he would think of her if she undressed right in front of him.

"What are you waiting for Kale?" Caulifla asked as she folded her clothes next to the spring. Kale hadn't even realized that Caulifla was fully undressed, and before she knew it Caulifla removed Kales clothes with lightning speed.

"Hey Goku! What do you think, pretty sexy right?" Caulifla pushed Kale in front of her

"NO DON'T LOOK!" Kale yelled as she jumped into the spring to cover herself. Caulifla couldn't help but laugh at Kale's response. Caulifla turned and looked at Goku

"Or do you prefer me?" Caulifla winked and struck a pose. Goku just kept looking at them with confusion, not sure exactly what they were up to.

"Man, your so dense Goku, that's what I like about you" Caulifla said as she walked into the spring next to Kale.

 **DEEP SPACE**

Hit could see a ship out in the distance. Hit looked down at the tracker that Bulma had given him. He slid the tracker back into his pocket, positive he was in the right spot. As Hit began approaching the ship he could see several guards surrounding the area with blasters. The guards were bickering with one another, completely unaware of Hit approaching the ship.

"I assume your boss is inside" Hit asked the guards as he approached them.

"What the! Where did you come from, and what do you want with Lord Frieza?" Before the guards could fire their weapons, purple beams emitted off their bodies with shockwaves following. Each guard floated lifelessly as Hit continued his way into the ship.

"Ohhhh? I feel an unordinary presence approaching" Frieza smiled as he stood looking out his window.

"Would you like us to investigate Sir?" Friezas Guard asked

"No, that won't be necessary" Frieza paused and then turned around to face the entrance of the main deck.

"You know I really don't appreciate people showing up uninvited" Frieza said

"Um sir there's nobody ther.." Friezas guards were cut off as multiple beams of purple light flashed off their bodies. Friezas men fell lifeless to the ground as Hit appeared in front of Frieza.

"Well isn't this a surprise. What was your name again… ah yes, Hit. Last time I checked you were part of universe 6. Soooo what brings you here?" Frieza chuckled

"I think we both know the answer to that" Hit replied

"Oh my, you don't really believe your little time skip ability will be enough to get rid of me? I've grown much stronger since the tournament" Frieza put his arms out and transformed into his golden form.

Hit disregarded Friezas statement and took his stance. With just a few seconds passing, Hit tensed his body and time leaped towards Frieza. As Hit was about to land a blow, Frieza anticipated his attack and blocked the jab with little effort.

"Did you really think that would work. I studied your fighting style while you sparred with Jiren. I know exactly where your going to strike" Frieza smiled

"Don't be so sure" Hit responded. Before Frieza could anticipate Hits next move, he felt as if he had been punched several times simultaneously in his vital points. Frieza clutched his chest and leaped back.

"I see, so you've improved as well" Frieza said as he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth

Frieza blocked the next time skip attacks but was hit straight in the back from behind. More blows were landed on Frieza from Hit, and while Frieza continued to take the beating he began blocking and anticipating Hits attacks more and more. As Hit went to land his next punch Frieza once again caught his hand and held him in place as he charged a red energy ball and blasted Hit straight in the stomach making him skid back. As Hit regained his posture several death beam blasts followed in his direction, Hit quickly dodged the blasts with more following the last.

"Whats the matter Hit? Not going to time skip anymore? Surly by now you understand that my form puts me a great deal above you" Frieza laughed as he continued his unrelenting death beams. Hit put his hand out and let a beam collide directly with it causing a explosion and a large cloud to form around him. Frieza holds fire and waits for the cloud of smoke to clear. As Hit emerges from what's left of the smoke Frieza rushes in with great speed and goes for a solid punch to Hits face. Frieza forms a shocked expression as he sees his hand go straight through Hits body.

"What kind of trick is this?" Frieza asks with an annoyed expression

"Time skip isn't the only technique I use" Hit replied as he smashed his knee into Friezas stomach. Frieza coughed up blood in response and stepped back.

"Like I told the Saiyans, I don't care how tough you are, if I keep hitting your vitals you will die"

"Don't act so cocky just because you've landed a few blows" Frieza yelled as he rushed in and sent a flurry of punches at Hit. Everyone of Friezas attacks went straight through Hit with no effect.

"Its no use" Hit said as he punched Frieza straight in the temple. Frieza could feel the wear on his body from using his golden form along with all the strikes Hit had inflicted on him. Out of desperation Frieza smashed his hands into the ground and as he did, lasers began shooting out of every spot in the ground in every direction. The beams quickly filled the room and shattered through Hits dimensional barrier. With nowhere for Hit to move the beams smashed into him electrocuting him in place. Frieza laughed as he continued shocking Hit until he could no longer hold the attack any longer. Frieza pulled his arms from the ground and the red lasers disappeared. Hit fell to the ground seemingly unconscious, Frieza reverted back to his normal form.

"Hmph, so much for the Universes greatest assassin" Frieza smiled as approached Hit and pointed his finger at him. "Have fun in hell" Frieza smiled

"Don't count on it" Before Frieza could catch on, an

invisible ki force collided into Friezas back. Frieza dropped to his knees gasping as he felt his back caving in. Hit stood back up and watched as Frieza was slowly fading

"While I was concealed in the smoke not only did I transfer dimensions but I also stored my energy ki waves in a cage of time. I simply waited for the right to release it"

Frieza, unable to respond, collapsed to the ground lifeless. Hit walked over and picked up his body.

"now that this is finished, it's about time I took care of the main task at hand"

 **EARTH**

This level of gravity is to intense Cabba thought to himself as he struggled to get back on his feet. Without even seeing a glimpse of the attack, Cabba took a devastating punch to the stomach. Cabba coughed up spit as he felt the crippling pain course through his body. With no strength left to spare, he collapsed onto the chamber floor.

"Pathetic" Vegeta said as he planted his foot on Cabba's back. He began applying heavy pressure with Cabba yelling out in pain in response.

"look at you, squirming like a helpless animal" Vegeta lifted his foot off and picked up Cabba while holding him by his shirt.

"Ill tell you just like I told my son. You will not be content with your strength until you have surpassed everything you know of, and that includes even me!"

Vegeta dropped Cabba and proceeded to turn off the gravity chamber.

"This will conclude todays training, go get some rest and be ready for tomorrow" Vegeta told Cabba as he walked out of the room.

"I don't think there's been anything I've regretted more in my life" Cabba spoke to himself as he stood up. After just taking a couple steps he nearly collapsed, only catching himself just barely before falling. Cabba wondered to himself how Caulifla and Kale were holding up with Goku. As Cabba struggled his way back to his new room he bumped into two kids along the way.

"woah, hey you're not looking to good" The purple haired kid said

"My names Trunks, and this is my friend Goten. I take it you're the guy my dad's been training"

"I'm still deciding whether or not id consider it training or brutality" Cabba responded

"here, eat this" Trunks held out a sensu bean to Cabba "Don't let my dad know I gave this to you or he'll be really upset"

Cabba picked up the bean and swallowed it

"Oh, wow I feel great! Thanks", Cabba said feeling good as new.

"No problem, we should probably get going though before my mom starts wondering where were at. Catch you around" Trunks and Goten waved at Cabba and ran off around the corner. Cabba walked into his room thinking about how Trunks didn't end up angry and mean like his father. Cabba figured he better gets some rest regardless of the beans affect, he knew he would need it.

GOKUS PLACE

"So where exactly are we going to be sleeping?" Caulifla asked with her hands crossed staring at Goku. They were all back in Gokus house after finishing up at the springs.

"Oh, you can sleep in Gohan's room, I'm sure he won't be using it anymore" Goku pointed to his sons old bedroom. Caulifla walked in and looked around the room, noticing all the books lying around.

"Your son must have been a ginormous nerd" Caulifla grinned

"Yeah well I never understood why he enjoyed all that stuff over fighting" Goku said as he picked up a book. Just thinking about having to read instead of train made him shiver. Caulifla jumped onto the bed and made herself right at home.

"wow, this bed is pretty comfy, although its rather small for both me and Kale to sleep on" Caulifla turned and looked at Kale wondering what she was thinking about.

"Yeah that's true" Goku said "But there's plenty of space on my bed Kale. In fact there's enough space that we could all sleep together" Goku was use to sleeping next to Goten and Chi Chi, so he figured it wouldn't make a difference.

"Do you even think before you say things?" Caulifla asked "I Think you should sleep in here Goku, while me and Kale sleep in your bed"

"What! No Way Caulifla, that's my bed" Goku protested

"Its fine sis. You said this bed was comfy, so I will just sleep with Goku and you can keep this bed to yourself" Kale chimed in. Caulifla walked over and yanked kale over to the side and whispered in her ear

"Kale you can't be serious, what if he tries something?" Caulifla asked

"I don't think he's the kind of person to take advantage of people, besides sis if I'm going to be living here, I should get use to sleeping with him" Kale whispered back

"Kale, if he makes you uncomfortable then just yell and Ill make him wish he was never born" Caulifla told Kale. Kale looked back at her and smiled, she appreciated the fact that Caulifla looked out for her. Goku got bored waiting for them and decided to head to his room. He took off his shirt and laid down on his bed letting out a yawn. Kale walked in shortly after and told Goku she was going to change before she joined him. Goku began thinking about his training with Whis and how he needed to learn to use Ultra Instinct at will. This thought made him excited for tomorrow to come. He hadn't been training in awhile and he was finally ready to get back into it. Gokus thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore coming from Gohans room. Goku figured Caulifla had already fallen asleep, but he wondered if he was just as loud when he slept. Kale walked out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas and closed the door to Gokus room.

"Sorry Goku, sis snores rather loud when she's exhausted. Hopefully closing the door will quite things down" Kale said as she got into bed next to Goku. She made sure to leave space between them in hopes things wouldn't get to awkward. Goku could smell something sweet in the air, it took him a second to realize it was Kale. Man she smells good he thought, now I'm hungry. Goku began dreaming of his favorite foods and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

As the night went on a storm had began to form. Heavy rain poured down with harsh winds and lightning following. Kale was fast asleep until a clap of thunder went off nearby, waking her from her sleep. Kale realized what woke her up and tried closing her eyes and falling back asleep. She didn't like storms much at all and the howling of the wind was making it impossible for her to sleep. As she laid there she felt an arm wrap around her. A strong warmth enveloped her as Goku cuddled next her while dreaming. Kale felt a little uneasy at first but the warmth from Gokus body gave her a real sense of security and comfort. She decided to press herself up against him as much as she could and within a few seconds she fell back asleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Goku yawned as he sat up in his bed and stretched. He took a quick peak out his window to see the sun barely rising. What a great day to train he thought, and before he jumped out of bed he realized that Kale was still asleep next to him. Goku carefully got out of bed and put the sheets over Kale making sure she was comfortable. Quickly he put on a clean Gi and rushed outside taking in the fresh damp morning air. It had been quite some time since Goku felt so refreshed and eager to train. However, he had been slacking off, and decided it would be best to start with the basic warm up routines. Goku began his stretches and after awhile he flew off to his usual training spot.

Back at Gokus house Caulifla began rolling in her sleep and after a few times of shifting back and forth she fell straight off the bed.

"Son of a bitch" Caulifla mumbled as she rubbed her head

"Now I remember why I hate small beds". Caulifla got up and walked over to Gokus room to check up on him and Kale. Caulifla peeked her head in through the door and saw that Kale was still asleep but there was no sign of Goku anywhere. Caulifla, in a hurry, changed clothes and ran outside

"I swear, if he's out training without me… tch GOKU!" Caulifla yelled as she flew off into the air and began looking for him around the area. Having no luck in finding any clue of his whereabouts, Caulifla began getting frustrated.

"Where the hell would that idiot be at?" Caulifla wondered. As Caulifla was thinking she remembered what Goku had said about sensing people's energy. She began to calm herself down and clear her mind, trying to pick up anything around her. As her mind cleared, she could feel a powerful energy close by.

"Found you" Caulifla smirked as she flew off into the direction of the energy source.

 **Hey everybody, sorry for taking so long on this next part of the story. I had shipped off to basic training and had no way of continuing the story. Anyways I should be uploading more frequently now. The Hit vs Frieza fight was a bit short but I do believe Hit would prevail in the end (Debate me lol)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kale let out a deep yawn as she sat up and stretched her arms "Oh wow I must have overslept." Kale said as she slipped out of bed "That was the best sleep I've had in years". Kale took a look around to see if anyone was about, but the house was empty "figures those two would have gone out already. Might as well get ready for the day". As Kale stepped into the shower she couldn't help but wonder when Caulifla was going to head back to Sadala. Likely once she finished training with Goku, she would be on her way.

"I really hope sis decides to stay instead" Kale muttered. After finishing her shower and getting herself completely ready, she decided to make breakfast for everyone. She was sure those two would be hungry after training, and I don't think either of them could cook to save their lives. Then again, Kale had no idea how to cook anything on Earth either, all the ingredients were so different from Sadalas. After scavenging around Kale managed to find a few cook books.

"This one should do" Kale said as she held a book labeled breakfast foods. After a few minutes of reading she went straight to work. Doing her absolute best to try and match everything in the pictures, she began mixing things together.

 **Gokus training spot**

"Kahmehameha!" Goku yelled as he shot his beam into the sky. Goku instant transmissioned right in front of it with both his hands out catching the beam head on. With sweat pouring down his face he struggled to hold it back. Giving it his all, he was able to stop it in its tracks. As the beam disappeared Goku flew down exhausted.

"Phew, that last one almost got me" Goku couldn't help but laugh at the fact that his hands were shaking. Suddenly Goku felt something coming his way. Quickly he turned around just in time to block a ki blast from exploding straight in his face.

"Man that close, now who in the heck.." before Goku could finish his sentence he was kicked clean in the back of the head. This sent him flying face first into the dirt. Goku pushed his face out of the ground and looked up to see Caulifla standing there with her hands crossed.

"Caulifla! How many times are you going to keep cheap shotting me?" Goku rubbed his head

"As many times as you're going to be stupid!" Caulifla scowled at him "You know you're supposed to be training me, but every time you're doing something fun you never bring me along!" Caulifla yelled at him

"Sheesh, I didn't know you wanted to be with me so bad" Goku replied

Caulifla blushed "Your being stupid again, you make everything sound so damn weird"

"You're the one being weird Caulifla, I was just training" Goku said as he gave her a confused look.

"Whatever, just shut up and train me to be a SSJ3 already" Caulifla demanded

"alright, alright. go ahead and start by clearing your mind"

 **Capsule Corp**

After working hours on her project, Bulma decided to relax outside next to the pool. To her, it was nice to be able to break away from her work seeing as she can rarely do so. As she took a sip of her freshly made martini a beam of light appeared in the distance.

"Oh great, cant a lady ever get any free time around here."

As the light faded away she recognized the yellow time machine with the capsule corp logo. No way, Trunks is here, I wonder why though Bulma thought to herself. As Bulma walked towards the ship, she saw Trunks waiving at her.

"hey mom how's it going?" Future Trunks asked seemingly excited

"Not too bad, what brings you here. Let me guess another threat to your world?"

"actually no. Nothing bad has happened, I simply wanted to stop by and say hi. Maybe even get some training in with father. With mostly everyone being gone in my timeline it's nice to see you here once in a while." Trunks explained

"That's great to hear... well sort of" Bulma said, realizing how grim it must be for Trunks. "Anyways I'm happy you showed up, however your Father is actually busy training another Saiyan boy."

"oh really, another Saiyan? have I met him before?" Trunks asked

"Well just like the last few times you've showed up a lot has happened. Here follow me and Ill fill you in" Bulma said as she motioned Future Trunks to follow.

 **Vegetas Training Room**

Two purple beams crashed into each other with tremendous force as the room filled with a blinding purple light.

"If you don't push yourself you're never going to go past your limits" Vegeta spoke as he released more energy into his Galick Gun. Cabba, already beaten to hell, struggled to hold back the attack. Feeling his form slipping Cabba knew he wasn't going to last.

"Damn it all to hell, I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE AGAIN!" Cabba screamed as he felt a massive surge of energy flow through his body. Pouring all his new found energy into his attack, Cabba overpowered Vegetas beam.

"Hmph, Impressive" Vegeta smiled as he transformed into Blue

"Youve reached the highest grade of ssj2" Vegeta said as he dropped his own beam and punched Cabbas attack head on, completely stopping it in its tracks.

"Seriously.. just one punch" Cabba said as he stood in awe while holding his injured shoulder. Cabba just couldn't believe how far up Vegeta and Goku were.

"Good Lord Vegeta, how can you call it training if the guy is half dead by the end of it" Bulma walked in with Future Trunks.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked with his arms crossed

"Just visiting. Was actually wondering if you might be willing to train me while I'm here" Trunks explained

"If you want training from someone you should ask Goku" Bulma interrupted "At least his students don't come back looking like they need to go to the ER" Bulma said as she tended to Cabbas wounds

"Don't make me laugh. That clown Kakarot doesn't know the first thing when it comes to training. His sons are just as arrogant and cocky as him" Vegeta scoffed.

"something tells me that's more of a Saiyan quality" Bulma whispered to herself. "Although I am curious as to which one of you is actually the better teacher. Isn't Goku training those girls?" Bulma thought to herself for a second. "Here's an idea, how about Cabba and Trunks fight Kale and Cauliifla? Whichever team wins determines who the better teacher is" Bulma smiled

"Hmph... not a bad idea" Vegeta replied. Vegeta would love the opportunity to up show Kakarot anyway he can.

"Hey nice to meet you Cabba, I'm Trunks, Vegeta and Bulmas son."

"wow your Vegetas son? you sure do look strong, and more polite might I add" Cabba reached out and shook Trunks hand.

"Bulma, you got me interested in this little competition. Send that clown a message letting him know to meet us at the lookout tomorrow" Vegeta ordered

"I'm not doing nothing until I hear a please" Bulma winked at him

Vegeta cocked his head the other way and responded "...Please"

"there, was that so hard." Bulma chuckled as she went on her way.

"You two!" Vegeta yelled at Cabba and Trunks "Get ready, were heading to the time chamber. By the time Kakarot arrives tomorrow we'll be done using it." Vegeta walked out of the room.

"Time chamber?" Cabba wondered

"Oh boy, not this again." Trunks sighed "word of advice Cabba, pack as much as you can"

"um.. okay" Cabba replied, still confused about the whole situation. However he definitely wanted to prove his strength to Caulifla. He was also eager to see what Trunks was capable of.

 **Gokus Training Spot**

"how long do I have to keep standing here with my eyes closed?" Caulifla asked

"it hasn't even been that long Caulifla sheesh" Goku responded

Caulifla opened up her eyes and curled up her fist "Okay seriously what the heck is the point of this!" Caulfla asked growing more irritated by the second.

"If you want to know so badly then here let me show you" Goku said as he stepped in front of her and closed his eyes.

"It's important to be able to fight with all your senses, so what will you do when you can't see or hear?" Goku asked

"Umm I don't know, punch and hope I get lucky" Caulifla said as she wondered what he was trying to get at.

"Go ahead, try and punch me anywhere you want" Goku told Caulifla with his eyes still closed

"You can't be serious" Caulifla chuckled. Goku just continued to stand there, ignoring her previous statement. Caulifla knew better at this point than to underestimate Goku and his requests. Taking advantage of the silence Caulifla moved swiftly around to Gokus side, making sure to be as quite as possible. Deciding not to hold back Caulifla began to throw a powerful jab at Gokus side. Just as she was about to make contact, Gokus hand caught Cauliflas punch stopping it dead in its tracks.

"What the hell! But your eyes are still closed, I even made sure to strike from a blind spot in case you were peeking" Caulifla said as she continued to try and figure out how he did that.

"See, pretty impressive right?" Goku smiled as he opened his eyes back up. "if you can learn to clear your mind you'll become far more aware of the things around you, even if you can't see"

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with" Caulifla asked as she eagerly began to close her eyes.

"Right.. just got to clear my mind" Caulifla told herself. Goku decided to sit down and watch her. Time slowly began to pass and Goku started daydreaming about his favorite foods. Just as he began thinking about breakfast he smelt a sweet aroma in the air. Goku immediately jumped up to his feet, realizing the smell was coming straight from his home.

"hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this" Caulifla said as she felt her mind becoming more relaxed than usual.

"oh really?" Goku said as he flicked her straight in the forehead

"OW! What the hell Goku?" Caulifla winced in pain. Goku laughed as he flew towards home, teasing Caulifla in the air.

"Your gonna pay for that moron!" Caulifla yelled as she flew off after him.

 **Gokus Home**

"Finally, everything is all set" Kale said as she set down the last plates on the table. After what seemed like hours she was finally satisfied with the food she prepared. Kale had cooked the breakfast Galore, pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, hash browns, and plenty to drink. She had taste tested everything and was quite impressed at how delicious the food here was.

"I hope those two come back soon, it would really suck if everything went cold" As soon as she finished that sentence Kale heard a loud crash come from outside. Right on time she thought as she opened up the front door.

"I've got you now!" Caulifla yelled as she held Goku in the arm bar.

"Caulifla don't you smell that delicious food?" Goku asked

Caulifla took a second to smell the air. A delicious aroma filled her nose and Caulifla quickly realized just how hungry she had become.

"Holy Cow! Kale are you cooking?" Caulifla asked as she let go of Gokus arm and ran to the front door

"Sure am. Go ahead, everything is ready" Kale replied as she held the door open for Goku and Caulifla to run though.

"Amazing Kale! I could smell your cooking all the way from my training spot." Goku complimented Kale as he began sinking his teeth into all the food around him. "It tastes so good!" Goku said as he stuffed his face

"Yeah, you've really out done yourself this time Kale. How did you know how to make all this?"

"I found a recipe book and I just followed the pictures and instructions. I am glad that you two like it so much, I was afraid it wouldn't turn out well" Kale quickly realized that between Caulifla and Goku inhaling all the food she wouldn't even get to have a plate to herself.

The three saiyans talked as they enjoyed their meals. Goku and Caulifla left a huge mess on the table and after Kale forced them to clean the dishes the three of them sat down in the living room and began to relax. Right before Goku could ask the question of what to do, a small flying device came through the window and popped up a projection in front of Goku.

"Dammit why the hell do I have to record the stupid message." Vegeta growled on screen

"Because you're the one that's challenging him, now quit whining and say what you're going to say" Bulma told him

"Kakarot! Listen up, I'm challenging you. Trunks recently came back to visit, and it occurred to me that we should see who the better trainer is. Kale and Caulifla versus Cabba and Trunks, whichever team wins declares who the better teacher is. I know you'll be interested, so just meet me at the lookout tomorrow morning" With that being said the projection disappeared and the small device shut down and landed on the floor.

"Trunks? What kind of name is that?" Caulifla laughed "No way he's beating me and Kale."

"Trunks is Vegetas son, andI wouldn't be so sure Caulifla. Last time I checked he was looking pretty strong" Goku assured her "No way I'm backing down from a challenge either" Goku jumped up

"What exactly is the Lookout?" Kale asked

"It's where Dende lives. He's the overseer of Earth. The more important thing though is the hyperbolic time chamber." Goku told Kale

"Sounds like somewhere Hit would live" Caulifla joked

"I don't get it" Goku responded. Caulifla and Kale just gave him a look of is he serious right now.

"Um Goku, there isn't to many supplies left in the house. Do you know of a place where we could get more groceries?" Kale asked

"Yeah, and I need some new clothes. I only have one extra pair" Caulifla informed him

"Hmmm let me think" Goku began wondering where chi chi would normally go to run her errands.

"Well there is a town a little ways out that usually has everything, But I guess you need money to buy those things"

"You're the strongest guy on the planet, aren't you rich or something?" Caulifla asked

"something like that" Goku scratched his head "Last I remember, money is stored in something called a bank account." Kale and Caulifla looked as equally confused.

"Oh that's right, Chi Chi kept some spare money in case of an emergency" Goku walked over to his room and pulled open a drawer.

"Here we go" Goku grabbed a stack of 10,000 yen bills "This should be plenty for shopping and clothes"

"If you say so" Caulifla said as she grabbed a portion of the money. Goku handed Kale some Yen as well and put the rest in his Gi.

"Alright you two follow me. This should help pass the time while we wait for tomorrows awesome training experience" Goku said as he flew off towards the town. Kale and Caulifla followed right behind him. After a little while of flying the three of them could see the the town approaching from the distance. Goku informed them that they would need to land as soon as they got there. Caulifla and Kale almost forgot that Earth was inhabited by mostly humans. Once they landed they began roaming around the town looking for any grocery shops. Without noticing, Goku bumped into someone and knocked them over

"Hey, watch where your going. Don't you have any respect for your officers?" Goku looked down to see a familiar face

"Hey Krillin, what are you doing here?" Goku asked as he helped his buddy up

"Of course it's you Goku, and for your information I just finished with my patrol."

"That's neat, but would you happen to know where a food store would be?" Goku asked

"Your picking up groceries? Goku no offense, but do you know what your going to be buying? Last time I checked, you weren't exactly what I would call a chef." Krillin took a second to look around Goku and noticed that Kale and Caulifla where with him. It only made sense that none of them would know what to search for considering the other two were from another universe Krillin thought.

"Hey there, didn't notice you two right away. Are you two helping Goku out with errands?"

"Sort of" Kale replied "Of course Caulifla and I have no idea where to find things or what were even looking for."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you two, but Goku doesn't exactly know what he's looking for either" Krillin laughed

"Hey, that's not true. You just grab the things that look good to eat" Goku told him

"There's a bit more to it than that Goku. Look if you guys need some help, I can lend a hand." Krillin offered

"Hey Kale, that looks like a clothing store over there" Caulifla pointed "C'mon hurry up, I want to see what Earth has to offer in fashion" Caulifla said as she ran off towards the store. Kale quickly followed behind.

"Thanks for helping us out Krillin, heres some yen for the food, we'll be back soon" Goku said as he handed Krillin the cash and bolted.

"What the heck Goku! You can't just expect me to do all the shopping for you" Krillin yelled, but Goku was already far gone from sight.

"Typical Goku… Whatever, I guess I'll pick up a few things for myself as well" Krillin said to himself as he walked to the food shop.

Goku wandered off into the town looking something to do. He knew Kale and Caulifla would be fine on their own and he certainly wasn't going to sit around all day while they shopped. As Goku looked around he saw a theatre with some showings going on. Goku figured he might as well watch a movie to help pass the time. He sometimes watched movies when he was looking for inspiration to make new fighting techniques.

"This one looks interesting" Goku said as he bought his ticket and bought as much food as he could before taking his seat.

As the day went on the group eventually met up and everyone had what they needed. Krillin was a bit upset at Goku for ditching him but Goku let him keep some of the money to make up for it. Kale and Caulifla bought so much stuff that Goku could barely carry it all when they flew back to his place. After enjoying a nice dinner with the groceries Krillin got for them, the Saiyans began getting ready to head in for the night.

"I don't know about you to but I'm pumped for tomorrow" Goku said as he stretched and yawned

"You're not the only one" Caulifla smiled "So what exactly happens when you're in this Hyperbolic time chamber?"

"Well for starters, we will have a whole year of training while were in there" Goku told her

"A whole year!" Caulifla sounded shocked "You do know that I have to return to Sadala at some point Goku. I can't exactly stay here for a whole year" Kale seemed a little saddened by the thought of Caulifla leaving.

"Don't worry Caulifla. One year in the time chamber is exactly one day in the real world." Goku informed her

"Only a day, that's incredible" Kale said

"Heck yeah. That means I'll have plenty of time to get strong and whoop Cabbas butt" Caulifla sounded more enthusiastic.

"Well the sooner we go to sleep, the faster we'll be in that chamber" Goku told her as he walked towards his room

"Yeah yeah yeah" Caulifla said as she walked towards the spare bedroom and hopped into bed.

"See you tomorrow sis" Kale smiled at Caulifla

"Night Kale" Caulifla pulled the covers over her and quickly fell asleep. Kale walked into Gokus room, turned off the lights, and slipped into bed with him. Kale was still a bit uneasy sleeping next to him, she hadn't even had a boyfriend yet, now she was married, and to someone she barley even knew. Even so, she still liked Goku even if she didn't know him to well. He's been nice to her so far, and Caulifla and him sure do seem to enjoy each other's company.

"Hey Kale?" Goku whispered.

"Yeah Goku?" Kale said sheepishly

"Sorry Kale, I don't mean to bug you but I'm having a hard time sleeping"

"It hasn't even been 5 minutes since you've been in bed" Kale told him a bit confused

"Yeah I guess your right" He laughed "But I'm just feeling really energetic, so I know I'm not going to sleep well. Thinking about training and competition makes it hard."

"Well we are saiyans" Kale smiled at him "I'm pretty excited myself"

"It wont do me any good staying up all night, so do you think you could help me out Kale?" Goku asked her

"Um, what do you mean Goku?" Kale asked, curious as to what he was referring to

"I figured you and me could.. you know" Goku said as he took off his shirt "Have a little bit of fun?"

Kale face turned bright red and she didn't know how to respond at all. She had never even done that sort of thing before. She knew that back home Saiyans on Sadala did it on a whim because of their nature, but she was always way to nervous. She didn't even know the first thing about what to do.

"Um I don't know Goku… I don't think I'm ready for that sort of thing yet." Kale said feeling extremely flustered.

"Oh c'mon Kale pleeaasse, we don't have to go all the way or anything. Just a little tease is all I ask" Goku begged. Kale still couldn't wrap her head around the whole thing, normally she would just flat out say no, but they were married. Still she doesn't know him all that well, but she still knows he's a kind enough guy. Kale just had so many things flying through her mind

"Its..Its..Its just that I.. I'm not all that experienced" Kale said hoping the excuse might work

"That's okay, the more you practice the better you'll get" Goku said as he rolled to the side of the bed to grab something "Plus I could always teach you a thing or two"

Kale blushed even harder. I should have known that wouldn't have worked she thought to herself. Kale felt like she had no way out, she figured that at the very least it wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright.. I guess that's okay" Kale replied feeling her whole body burning up

"Great! Then lets get started" Goku said as he finally got a grip on the item he was reaching for. Kale took a deep breath and slowly began taking her top off.

"here we go" Goku said as he pulled his long sleeved Gi "It sure can get chilly sparring late at night."

It suddenly clicked in Kales mind what Goku was talking about the entire time. After realizing it, Kale fell back down onto the pillow.

"Right.. Sparring" Kale said feeling like a total idiot.

"We gotta be quite though. I don't want to wake Caulifla, she can get pretty angry" Goku threw on his gi and began sneaking out the front entrance with Kale following close behind. Kale was a bit relieved at the whole situation but yet surprisingly disappointed. Maybe it was just her saiyan nature acting up. The two of them flew to Gokus normal training spot

"This should be far enough so we don't disturb Caulifla" Goku said as he did his stretching. Kale began warming herself up as she kept thinking about earlier.

"Alright are you ready Kale" Goku asked. Kale nodded and the two began their sparring match. Even through punches and blasts the two were able to hold a good conversation. By the end of the match they felt a bit closer. The two of them spent a little while longer talking as they walked back home.

"Well that certainly did the trick" Goku said as he laid down in his bed. Kale feeling, equally exhausted, crashed onto the bed next to him. Without thinking at all Kale spooned herself into Goku. She loved the warmth he gave off and it brought her a great deal of comfort. Goku, a bit surprised by this, felt a familiar way, and a sweet scent returned to his nose. There's that amazing scent Kale gave off last night Goku noticed. He didn't smell it at any point during the day, only when they were sleeping. Before Goku could think any more about the subject he felt Kales butt rub up against his hips. A jolt ran through his back and Kales aroma became even stronger. Goku could feel himself getting turned on just from the smell itself. His member began to press up between her thighs. Kale had already fallen asleep, and Goku figured he could get up and get a glass of water to help cool himself down before things went to far. As he began to move off the bed Kale instinctively pressed up against him to try and warm back up. Goku felt Kales butt rub firmly against his rod. Unable to take to much more Goku swiftly got out of bed without disturbing her. Goku quickly rushed to grab a drink and calm himself down. He couldn't quite figure out what was happening. The only times he could recall this was when Chi Chi had all her clothes off, but this time it seems to be triggered just from Kales scent.

"What the heck are you doing up still" Caulifla spoke up from behind him. Trying not to expose himself to Caulifla, Goku turned his head to acknowledge her while keeping his front covered by the kitchen counter.

"Oh hey Caulifla, funny seeing you here" Goku sucked at hiding things and he knew it.

"How? I live here now" Caulifla raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what he was up to.

"You don't say" Goku said while he faked a laugh

"Why the heck are you turning your head like that?" Caulifla began to walk up to him. Shoot what the heck am I supposed to do Goku wondered. Just before Caulifla was about to turn him around to see what he was hiding, an aroma filled her nose. Caulifla knew exactly what was happening, and a devilish smile appeared on her.

"Sooooo.. you enjoying sleeping next to Kale" As she wrapped her arms around Goku and pressed her chest against his back.

"Im not sure.. what you mean by that" Goku replied

"Oh really?" Caulifla questioned him as she began to slide her hands down his chest. Goku began to smell that same aroma that was coming from Kale, except this time it was clearly coming from Caulifla. Her hands slowly began approaching his manhood, and before Goku could say something Caulifla let go of her hug.

"Well that's to bad." Caulifla told him as she walked towards her room "Hope you don't have to HARD of a time sleeping" Caulifla giggled as she closed the door behind her. Goku let out a deep sigh of relief, glad that the whole situation was over. After relaxing for another half hour, his problem died down and he was able to slip back into bed. He made sure not to get to comfortable next to kale, and slowly he drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9: The Time Chamber

Chapter 9

As the sun slowly began to rise, Goku woke up and started the day. Kale and Caulifla were still fast asleep, but Goku had decided to get a head start on things. Being as quite as he could, he made sure to grab the essentials and store it in his backpack. After he finished packing, he looked at the clock and realized it was already 7am.

"I guess I'd better wake them" Goku said as he opened up Cauliflas door and walked in. He knew it would take some time flying there, but really, he was getting to anxious to wait any longer. Caulifla was sprawled out on the bed with the sheets and blankets all scrunched up from her movements. Goku approached her from the side and spoke up

"Hey Caulifla" Goku said as he pushed her shoulder "Time to get up"

"mmmmm… five more minutes" Caulifla said as she rolled herself away from Goku and towards the window. With only a couple seconds passing Caulifla seemed to have gone right back to sleep.

"well I didn't want to have to do this, buuuut, you asked for it" Goku smiled as he stepped in front of the window where Caulifla was facing. Goku raised his hands near his face, making sure to spread his fingers apart.

"Solar Flare!" Goku yelled as a ginormous flash of light filled the room. Even with her eyes closed, the light pierced through Cauliflas eye lids causing her to flip out and fall out of bed.

"IM AWAKE, IM AWAKE!" Caulifla rubbed her eyes vigorously trying to regain her sight.

"Great! You ready to head to the look out?" Goku asked.

"Am I ready?" Caulifla responded gritting her teeth "Your lucky that I don't rip your head straight off of your shoulders!" Caulifla yelled.

"Didn't you say you wanted me to train you" Goku smiled at her. Caulifla just glared at him knowing that she still wanted to get stronger, just not this early in the morning.

"Fine, Ill be ready in a bit" Caulifla said as she stood up.

"Hey Caulifla, any reason you wear a shirt but no pants while you sleep. I kind of figured, you either wear clothes or you don't." Goku noticed she was wearing a loose black t shirt, and a pair of light pink panties.

"Because I can, now get out" Caulifla shoved him out of the room and closed the door.

"Sheesh.. Woman are so weird" Goku said as he went to check on Kale. As he walked back into his room he noticed that Kale was already out of bed and in the shower. After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Caulifla and Kale were packed and ready to head out. Goku and the girls flew off towards the lookout with great pace. In fact the three of them were so quick that they were there within only a few minutes. As the lookout came into view Goku pointed it out to them. Kale thought it was fascinating while Caulifla remained unimpressed. As the three of them landed they were greeted by Dende. After introductions were exchanged the time chamber opened up

"Ahhh their they are" Dende said as he walked over to check on Vegeta and the guys.

"Wow Vegeta your looking pretty strong" Goku complimented him. It may not be obvious, but Goku could tell Vegeta had made great leaps in his training.

"Looks the same to me" Caulifla mocked him

"That cocky attitude is the reason you lost the tournament in the first place" Vegeta told her as he walked past and up to Goku.

"A word Kakarot" Vegeta signaled him over to a spot where they wouldn't be heard.

"whats up buddy" Goku smiled at him

"Listen Kakarot, I know that you don't know much about your own Saiyan biology, but it would be best if I informed you before you train those two girls."

"What do you mean" Goku asked him

"Saiyans are a warrior race as you know already. With that being said, a lot of us die in combat. At least, before we reached our pinnacle. Countless amounts of us would battle over territory or simply sparring to the death to see who was the strongest. Since were born for battle it only makes sense that our population would diminish rapidly. To prevent us from going extinct, we Saiyans produce a pheromone that entices us to breed. This ensures that our population grows at a steady rate rather than diminish." Vegeta explained.

"I'm not exactly sure what your trying to get at Vegeta?" Goku said confused

"Idiot.. Saiyans give off a smell to attract the opposite gender. I'm warning you that it may happen while your training those two. In fact you may have already noticed it by now."

"Oh yeah" Goku snapped his fingers "So that's what I was smelling from those two" Goku chuckled

"I'm not even going to ask" Vegeta said as he folded his arms "We have never experienced that situation here because no female Saiyans exist in our universe and it doesn't work if their the same blood. Anyways enough said, just be ready to get destroyed Kakarot. I don't plan to lose to you anymore" Vegeta told Goku as he walked back over to Trunks and Cabba. Goku took a second to think about what Vegeta just told him, but it didn't take very long for him to get bored and move back over to the girls.

"Sorry Caulifla, but you have absolutely no chance this time" Cabba told her with a calm confidant smile. Caulifla wouldn't admit it, but she knew he had grown more powerful. Cabba had toned very well and wasn't nearly as lanky as he used to be.

"Well good luck to you two" Trunks waved at Kale and Caulifla "I look forward to our match tomorrow. Well I suppose it will be a year for you guys but still" Trunks laughed. Goku walked up and got a good look at Cabba and Trunks.

"Man you two are looking real tough" Goku said as he took a real interest in Trunks. He couldn't help but smile at him, after feeling that faint indescribable ki coming off of him.

"So he's finally reached it" Goku whispered to himself. Vegeta picked up on Gokus reaction and knew he had already figured things out.

"Kakarot! Hurry up so we can get on with this already" Vegeta demanded

"Alright, Alright" Goku replied.

"Hold up Goku" Dende told him " just so you know, Vegeta and the others used a great deal of the water supply." Dende began telling Goku the situation and what he would need to do in order to make the water last, since there wasn't any time to refill it.

"thanks dende" Goku waved at him "Let's go you two" Goku told Kale and Caulifla as he walked up to the time chamber door and opened it. The girls walked in first and Goku followed behind closing the door.

"What the hell, this place is as empty as can be" Caulifla said as she looked out into the vast white emptiness of the chamber.

"It's a bit… uncomforting how vast it seems" Kale said as she confirmed for herself of the vast void that was the time chamber.

"Trust me, everything about this room will help you become a better fighter" Goku assured them

"Don't let it fool you, even though it might be empty, there are many hazards that will test your limits. Goku struck Cauliflas curiosity, and she began walking out into the vast openness.

"Just so you know the gravity here is 10 times that of Earths, and if you get lost don't expect me to come and find you" Goku told them

"What do you mean?" Kale asked "you're just going to leave us out there?"

"Yep. Its part of your training, and even if it wasn't, there's no way for me to know where to look, but don't worry, as long as you stay strong and keep a clear mind, you'll find your way back" Goku reassured Kale

Kale didn't much like the idea of being lost in this white void.

"Good luck out there Caulifla" Goku yelled out as he saw her making her way out into the distance.

"Hey wait up sis" Kale yelled as she ran off to catch up with Caulifla. Goku knew they would need to acclimate first before he could really begin teaching them techniques. Once they're comfortable here it will be much easier for them to focus on the tasks at hand, even under the harsh environments. As for Goku though he knew he needed to begin his own training if he wanted to surpass Vegeta. Quickly he began flying off into the opposite direction from where the girls went. Once he was clear of the time chamber he began powering up into Kaio Ken x20 Blue.

"If I have any hope of using Ultra Instinct at will, I'm going to have to maintain it for as long as possible, while also remembering the feeling of it"

Goku placed his hands together and built up enough Ki to create his most powerful Kamehameha. After charging it up to its fullest, he launched it straight forward into the void.

"Now!" Goku yelled as he transmissioned in front of the beam. He knew full well the beam would be too much for him to handle. He put well over 90% of his ki into the blast, leaving himself with almost no strength to work with. The beam quickly collided with his hands, and almost immediately, he began to buckle under the power. This was the only way he knew how to trigger the form. A life or death situation where his limits would shatter or he would die trying.

"C'mon C'mon!" Goku tried his best to find the strength he needed. His feet began pushing so hard into the ground that the floor around began shattering, and he could feel himself sliding back. His hands had been pushed back far enough to where they were almost parallel with his face. Feeling the beam pushing against his chest, along with the pressure of the Kaio Ken shredding through his muscles, he felt a familiar sense come to him.

"There it is" Gokus eyes lit up with a bright beam of white light, and with no train of thought guiding him to resist the Blast, he subconsciously smashed his fist into the Kamehahmeha causing it to dissipate instantly . There he stood in his new form. The one that had allowed him to beat the most impossible opponent. The feeling was still so unreal to him, he just couldn't figure out how he would begin to replicate it.

"Incredible" Goku said as he began throwing punches as fast as he could. The punches sent explosive gusts of wind that could shatter the whole void around him.

"Now this is what I'm talking about.. Hmphh… Now the real training begins"

As Goku continued to test his new form the girls had made quite some distance

"Are you suuure you and Goku haven't done anything?" Caulifla teased

"I think I would know what I have or haven't done" Kale shot Caulifla a look of annoyance. Caulifla couldn't help but laugh

"Oh come on Kale, when are you going to let go and have some fun?" Caulifla asked as she stopped to begin her stretches.

"Your telling me you were able to resist that aroma? Because whatever you did to him, he sure was packing"

"I have no idea what your talking about. I fell asleep rather quick anyways" Kale informed her

"Whatever you say Kale" Caulifla smiled "So how about it? You up for a little sparring?"

Caulifla took her stance waiting for Kale to give a response. Just before Kale decided to give her answer, she felt a strong gust of extremely cold air. The sudden change in temperature was so intense Kale felt like she was going into shock.

"What the Hell!" Caulifla yelled as she began rubbing her arms to warm up.

"Why is it suddenly so cold?" Kale asked as she began shivering like crazy. Caulifla thought she was about to turn into a literal popsicle.

"Is this what Goku was talking about?" Caulifla wondered. Suddenly Kale burst into her super Saiyan form, hoping that the energy would help warm her up a bit.

"Good idea Kale" Caulifla said as she went super Saiyan as well.

"That helped a bit, but were not going to get any stronger if we don't train"

Caulifla looked at Kale as she began charging a ki blast. Kale caught on, and began to charge for a counter attack. Both of them knew that if they stood any chance of winning the upcoming match, they would need to be pushed as hard as possible. It bugged Caulifla more and more just thinking about how much further Cabba was ahead of her, and not just by a bit, but an unbelievable amount. No way she was going to be second fiddle. Kale was just as determined to keep up with Caulifla and prove her strength to others, and not be seen as some timid girl who cant defend herself. As Caulifla launched her blast Kale swerved around it with mere inches separating her from the blast. As she made a rapid approach to Caulifla she launched her own Ki ball making sure to aim it directly at Cauliflas feet. Caulifla jumped in response to the attack, and as she began to anticipate Kales next move the blast made contact with the ground causing a cloud of smoke to engulf her. Unable to see anything around her, Caulifla crossed her arms in front of her in anticipation for a upfront attack. Guessing wrong, Caulifla felt her leg get latched by Kales grip. Kale pulled and launched Caulifla straight into the ground below. Right before Caulifla made contact with the floor, Kale sent out a barrage of ki blasts that made a circle around Caulifla. Smashing hard into the ground, Caulifla tried to quickly recover by picking herself back up, but before she could catch onto the situation at hand, Kales blasts impacted the ground. Caulifla was now completely surrounded by smoke from all sides.

"This is real cheap Kale!" Caulifla yelled in frustration. Hoping for a response, Caulifla saw another ki blast fly through the smoke straight towards her. Swatting the blast away, she again was caught off guard as Kale flanked from the opposite side and smashed her knee into Cauliflas back. Caulifla crashed into the ground and skid as she once again tried to regain her composure.

"Damn, how the heck am I supposed to fight if I can't see"

Caulifla quickly remembered what Goku was trying to teach her the day before. Realizing that Kale isn't suppressing her energy, she figured it would be a lot easier to sense her. As the smoke still continued to block her sight Caulifla closed her eyes and cleared her mind. As she began searching for the energy around her, she could sense kales ki radiating from one direction. The feeling of her ki began rapidly approaching, and without a second thought Caulifla opened her eyes and quickly dashed to her right. Having just barely avoided Kales punch, Caulifla responded swiftly by grabbing Kales arm and pulling her in for a point blank blast. With Cauliflas energy charged in hand, she pressed into Kales stomach. Kale felt the pain of the blast course through her body as the energy dispersed and blew her back. Knowing Kale wouldn't be able to attack her while shes open, Caulifla sent out a burst of ki to clear the rest of the smoke around her. To her surprise, Caulifla saw Kale still standing strong. Steam was pouring off of her, and her legs were shaking. Caulifla was a bit confused, as she knew the blast shouldn't have done that much damage to her.

Kale was surprised Caulifa was able to counter her in all that smoke. Kale knew that Caulifla was growing as a fighter, and now it was her turn to show her that she wasn't just full of cheap tricks. Kales hand had been curled up into a fist, trying her best to conceal the rapid energy she was pouring into her attack. Caulifla, still trying to figure things out, saw a beam of green light pierce out of Kales hand. Caulifla immediately realized Kale was shaking from the rapid depletion of her Ki.

"Let me show you my real strength sis" Kale said as she launched a small green ball towards Caulifla. Caulifla was thrown off by the size of the attack and chuckled as she dropped her guard.

"You sure the cold isn't messing with you Kale? Cuz that attack is puny" Caulifla asked as she shot a key blast right at it.

"don't be so sure" Kale smiled as she expanded her hand open. Quickly, the small green ki blast grew massively in size, consuming Cauliflas attack. The green energy ball had grown even larger than Gokus house and was approaching rapidly. Caulifla, quickly realizing her mistake, powered up into super Saiyan 2, and caught the green sphere with both hands. Caulifla began pushing back but not quickly enough as Kale powered up into her berserker form. Kale pushed with massive amounts of strength onto her blast, stopping Caulifla in her tracks.

"Damn Kale. That form of yours is absurd" Caulifla muttered to herself as she felt the strain on her muscles getting to be too much for her. To think that Kales transformation was even greater than super Saiyan two made Caulifla upset. She knew Kale was stronger and at this point she was in last place behind everyone one. This anger swelled up in her and as a result, Caulifla poured all her ki into a counter blast that swallowed the green ball of energy, causing a mass explosion that sent the two of them flying in the opposite directions.

"pheeeww" Goku said, exhausted from the overuse of his new form.

"Man I'm starving" Goku stood up and began feeling for the time chamber when he suddenly felt the area around him shake

"Should have figured those two would be sparring already" Goku laughed. After feeling out the area around him again, he pin pointed the direction to head towards. After some ways of flying, Goku managed to make it back to the resting spot. Hearing his stomach growl he rushed to grab some of the premade food that was left in the chamber.

"Hmmm, maybe I should wait until those two return" Goku wondered, but then was overtaken by the fresh smell of ramen. Quickly he grabbed a bowl and started chowing down.

Meanwhile Kale regained her composure only to realize that she was surrounded by a fog. The fog was so thick that she could barely see 10 feet in front of her. Kale began calling out for Caulifla but there was no response. The explosion had sent her much farther than she had expected. With the sparring over, the feeling of the cold winds began to weigh harder on her. Kale began walking towards an arbitrary direction, hoping she would reunite with Caulifla or maybe even Goku.

Caulifla had also landed in a predicament. Having no sense of direction and being unable to see much of anything, she began to fly up in hopes of getting above the fog. Having flown for a few minutes she realized there was no hope of getting around it. She could barely tell what was up and down since every direction looked the same. Deciding to fly in a random direction Caulifla could feel the air get more dense as she continued on.

"What the hell is up with this place? I can barely breathe, and the gravity is making it so hard to move" Caulifla said as she flew back down to the ground. Without even realizing it Caulifla was wiping sweat off her forehead.

"wasn't it freezing just 10 minutes ago" Caulifla wondered as it felt like she had landed into a furnace.

"I hate the heat! Being this sweaty when I'm not even fighting is gross" Caulifla said as she wiped more sweat off of her. After a few more minutes passed Caulifla knew she was in trouble if she couldn't figure out where the resting spot was. Remembering what Goku told her about having to figure things out on her own, she figured there had to be some kind of clue to where the resting spot was.

"That's it!" Caulifla smiled

"The air is the clue" Caulifla had noticed the air got more dense as she traveled out. If the air became less dense, like when she had first entered the chamber, she would definitely be able to find her way back.

"Right, assuming this heat doesn't kill me first, I just need to keep check on my breathing. The resting spot should be where the air is lease dense."

Caulifla flew off into another direction. Several heat waves kept blasting her as she figured out her way around. She was burning up like crazy and it slowly began to mess with her. Fighting through the heat, Caulifla felt the area around her begin to cool and her breathing becoming easier. I must be getting closer she thought, just gotta hang in there.

Hours had passed and the two Saiyans were losing hope as things got worse. Caulifla began crashing into the ground from the intense pull of the gravity. Still determined, she kept pushing herself back into the sky to make quick progress. Kale on the other hand had used up the last of her energy to try and keep herself from freezing to death. She to was finding it difficult to stay on her feet. Both hadn't even realized the 10 times gravity had made such a quick sparring match feel like a whole days of exercising.

 **The resting spot**

"Oh man, that really hit the spot" Goku said as he patted his stomach. After just filling up on ramen Goku decided he would check and see if the girls were close by. As much as he wanted them to grow strong on their own, he most certainly didn't want them to die. Having sensed for their energy Goku gave a quick smile

"I knew I didn't need to worry about those two." As he sensed their approach. Goku decided he would start up the bath. After getting everything prepped he heard someone come walking up

"Oh, Hey Kale" Goku waved to her

"That was probably the worst experience of my life" Kale said as she plopped down next to Goku still rubbing her arms trying to warm up.

"Oh c'mon Kale, I'm sure it wasn't that bad"

Kale shot Goku a look that made him reconsider his words.

"Of course, I could be wrong" Goku nervously chuckled

"I used up practically all my energy just to keep myself warm, and not fall over from the gravity" Kale informed him "If it weren't for the fog lifting, I'm not sure I would have made it back" Kale said miserably. Goku could see the worry in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be so down about it. The important thing is that you made it back, and you did it on your own, regardless of how." Goku smiled at her. Gokus words of encouragement lifted Kales spirits back up

"Hey Goku, has Caulifla made it back yet?" Kale asked

"Not yet" Goku replied as he looked out into the distance " actually.. I think that's her right there" Goku pointed out to Caulifla who had landed onto the resting area. Kale wanted to walk up and great her but her body refused to comply.

"woah Caulifla, take it easy" Goku said as he walked up to give her support. She looked even worse off than Kale. Goku noticed all the sweat coming off her and knew exactly what she had been through.

"Oh good.. you're here to Kale" Caulifla smiled as Goku sat her down next to kale. Goku filled up a glass of water and handed it to her. Caulifla quickly chugged the whole thing down. Once she finished, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Seriously, you two look exhausted. Either of you want some food" Goku offered

"Right now, I just need a bath" Caulifla said feeling disgusting from being drenched in her own sweat.

"A warm bath sounds real nice" Kale agreed.

"Yeeaaaahhh about that" Goku hesitated to inform them. "you see, the time chamber only has so much supplies to last on. In most cases, only two people could go in at a time. Dende however, went ahead and redesigned the resting area to accommodate 3 people"

"Okay.. sooo what's the problem?" Caulifla asked

"apparently Vegeta, Cabba, and Trunks all took separate baths, and they may have used up almost all the water." Goku informed them

"So there's no water left for us?" Kale asked, very concerned.

"Not exactly" Goku replied "we have enough to last us the year, buuuut.."

"but?" Caulifla asked, raising an eyebrow

"in order to make sure our water lasts, we can only use the bath once a day" Goku said

"So wait.. you mean." Caulifla began realizing the situation

"we all have to bathe together" Kale said as her face grew bright red

"yep" Goku said

"No way" Caulifla replied "I don't mind Kale, but you're a whole other issue."

Kale was a little bugged at Cauliflas response "So then why the heck were you okay with it at the hot springs" Kale asked. Clearly annoyed that Caulifla made her go through such embarrassment before.

"Its different!" Caulifla said trying to defend herself. While the two of them were talking, Goku slipped out of his clothes and got into the bath he had already set up. The warm water gave him instant relief in his muscles.

"Hey! What the heck Goku?" Caulifla shouted at him

"you snooze you lose" Goku laughed at her "I've had a hard day of training too, so I'm not about to go without a bath" Goku told her as he sunk further into the tub. Before Caulifla could say anything Kale let out a deep sigh, and began taking off her clothes. Already tired of feeling like she had frostbite, Kale removed the last of her clothes and slipped into the bath. Goku didn't even have his eyes open as he was enjoying the warm water a bit too much. As Kales body sunk into the water, she felt so much better. The heat lifted her cold torture, and her body stopped being so tense. Seeing Kale just jump in like that threw Caulifla off.

"Ah screw it" Caulifla said as she stripped down and hopped in. The bath was bigger than most and there was definitely enough room for all of them. It was round and circular just like a hot tub, and unlike the old one, Dende had carved this into the ground much like a pool.

"Oh man this feels great Caulifla said as she began lathering herself down with soap. The bath itself was already covered in suds and bubbles, giving everyone some privacy, as little as there was.

"Sorry about earlier sis, I couldn't find you once that fog came in" Kale apologized to Caulifla, hoping she wouldn't be to mad at her.

"Don't worry about it Kale. I'm just glad you made it back okay" Caulifla reassured her "for whatever weird reason the temperature went sky rocketing and suddenly I was frying instead of freezing. Luckily I figured out the way back here"

Kale smiled at her, she knew Caulifla was a natural at this stuff, but she couldn't help worry sometimes.

"how about you Goku?" Kale asked

"Hmmm" Goku wondered what she meant

"How was your time?"

Caulifla and Kale hadn't even realized till just now how torn up Goku actually looked. There were marks all over his chest and most of his clothes had been shredded. Overall he just looked really ruffed up.

"Oh, you know.. training" Goku chuckled. The girls both gave him a look of unsatisfaction with his answer.

"It's a secret okay. I cant tell you everything about my training methods" Goku said, hoping that would satisfy her question as he rinsed his hair out.

"Its certainly not my first time being in here, So I'm use to everything already" Goku explained

"Of course you are" Caulifla rolled her eyes.

"It didn't even seem like we sparred that much and I'm already beat" Caulifla informed them

"That's the 10 times gravity for you" Goku smiled "How about we eat and then sleep for a bit, once were feeling energized, we'll spend some time sparring"

"It feels a bit early for sleep" Kale told Goku

"true, but don't act like you're not tired. In here there is no day or night, its always like this. So that means when you're tired, you eat, sleep, and start again." Goku told her. Goku was right about one thing, Kale and Caulifla were absolutely exhausted. The gravity had taken such a toll on them that they were barely moving.

"Sound's good to me" Caulifla said to the group. Goku had finished washing and decided it was time to get out. Of course the towels were on the other side, and nobody had thought to grab any. So without much thought Goku got up and stepped out of the bath. Both girls got full view of his manhood as he walked over and wrapped the towel around himself.

"what are you staring at" Caulifla chuckled as she whispered to Kale. Kale blushed and just ignored Caulifla as she turned her head away from Gokus direction.

"Hey Goku, can you grab us some towels?" Caulifla asked

"Sure thing" Goku said as he grabbed two extra towels and laid them next to the bath for the girls.

"Thanks" Kale told him. Goku walked around the corner and began drying himself off as the Kale and Caulifla got out. Shortly after, Goku got into some fresh clothes. The girls took their time getting ready as Goku wondered what he should do to pass the time. He was already a bit to tired for any more training. Caulifla and Kale decided to grab a bite to eat and as for Goku, he laid down in one of the 3 beds trying to get some rest. He almost never slept more than 6 hours, and he rarely stayed up longer than 8 while in the chamber. Just as Goku was about to pass out, something slammed onto his stomach.

"Hey Goku" Caulifla said as she rolled off him and laid by his side "Me and kale want to hear some of your stories" She told him. Kale got on the bed opposite of Caulifla.

"Seeing as how strong you are, we thought you might have some cool stories to share, if that's okay?" kale asked.

"Sure, I guess. Umm.. where to start. Ah, I know, Ill tell you about the first time I went super Saiyan"

Goku began telling them his adventures on Namek. How he met Vegeta, Frieza, and how he ultimately became a super Saiyan. The girls had so many questions for him, that quite some time had passed. Goku was just about to tell them about Cell, when he realized both of them had fallen asleep. Goku himself realized that he was about to pass out, so he closed his eyes and off to sweet dreams he was.

 **Hey there everybody, hope your all doing well. I've been reading all of your feedback and I take everything you say into consideration. Glad your all enjoying the story so far, hope you liked the new chapter.**


End file.
